


Protected

by thesammtimes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesammtimes/pseuds/thesammtimes
Summary: “Dad, I’m a big girl. I do not need one security guard, let alone two! No one is ever going to take me seriously if you keep having me trailed by your beefy goons. It makes me look weak” On top of being controlling, your father was overprotective of you. He had made a few enemies in the building of his business empire and was constantly concerned for your safety because of it.He was having none of your sass today, either. “You’re the new Operations Manager,” he spoke firmly as he leaned his elbows on his desk and glowered over you. “This company has a lot of enemies and they know you’re my daughter. Unfortunately, no one can be trusted.”“Except for your goons, apparently,” You quipped sarcastically.Your father gave you a knowing glare, “Be nice. I think you’ll be surprised to find these two particularly less goony.” He mocked. He pressed a button on his phone and the door to his office opened.





	1. Part 1

You rolled your eyes as you plopped into the office chair in front of your father’s desk. He had called you into his office to discuss some “important matters”, otherwise known as “I still don’t trust you to do your job and I’m going to lecture you about it”. Your father owned one of the largest businesses in the city, and as soon as you graduated college he promoted you to Operations Manager of your own department in the company. You had been born and bred for the position, but he still didn’t completely trust you. It bothered you, you hadn’t had much of a choice in the matter of careers and he still tried to control every aspect of your life.

“You’re going to Japan next week, I don’t want you to go alone. I’m sending you with two of my best men.” He had his stern face on and you crossed your arms over your chest with a huff.

“Dad, I’m a big girl. I do not need _one_ security guard, let alone _two_! No one is ever going to take me seriously if you keep having me trailed by your beefy goons. It makes me look weak” On top of being controlling, your father was overprotective of you. He had made a few enemies in the building of his business empire and was constantly concerned for your safety because of it.

He was having none of your sass today, either. “You’re the new Operations Manager,” he spoke firmly as he leaned his elbows on his desk and glowered over you. “This company has a lot of enemies and they know you’re my daughter. Unfortunately, no one can be trusted.”

“Except for your goons, apparently,” You quipped sarcastically.

Your father gave you a knowing glare, “Be nice. I think you’ll be surprised to find these two particularly less _goony_.” He mocked. He pressed a button on his phone and the door to his office opened.

You watched two incredibly handsome and incredibly young men walk into your father’s office, standing side by side next to his desk. You eyed them appreciatively; they were not goons at all. They were practically _flower boys_.

The one on the left was tall, dark, and handsome; literally. His brown eyes, tanned skin, and brown hair made you sweat a little. How was this kid in security when he was this gorgeous? He could have been a model or something. His face held a small smirk that made you curious as to how playful he could be. The boy to his right was also tall, but his hair and skin were lighter. His face was a lot more stoic and calm, almost like he was judging everyone in the room. You could see how he ended up being someone’s protector. He looked much less approachable, but equally as handsome. You were curious as to how they ended up in their current profession when they could clearly be on billboards modeling some company’s new clothes.

“Boys,” you father spoke up, “This is my daughter, the OM of foreign sales. She is the one you will be accompanying to Japan. The trip is not for another three days, but I figured it would be good to start introductions and getting to know each other before you leave. You are to stay with her until you return home to Japan. You start today.”

You gave your father an incredulous look, did he really have to start them _today_?

He returned your gaze with a harder one, already reading your thoughts. He spoke your name sternly, as always. “This is Kai and Sehun.” You gave them each a warm smile and nodded your head as they gave you a slight bow. “Boys, you can wait for her outside.” He instructed.

They each nodded and shut the door behind them as they left. You admired their suit-clad bodies as they turned and walked away from you. You licked your lips in appreciation. Your dad had been giving you old ugly bald security guards for so long, you almost wondered if he had a lapse in judgement giving you two good looking men who couldn’t be older than you.

“Listen to me,” You father snapped you out of your thoughts, “I am instructing you to be nice. You are to respect those boys and listen to their guidance about your safety. I know they’re young, but I trust them.”

You gave your dad an innocent smile as you stood up to leave his office, “Daddy,” you spoke in your sweetest voice, “I’m _always_ nice to the men you assign to me.”

You dad let out a heavy sigh, “That’s what I’m afraid of.”

You couldn’t hide the grin that was spreading across your face as you headed out of your father’s office and towards the two young boys waiting patiently for you. “Come on.” You told them, leading them out of the office and down the hallway. “I’m finished for the day so I guess you can take me home now.”

They both nodded and let you lead them out of the office and towards the parking garage. You couldn’t hide the giddy excitement building up in your stomach as you climbed into the backseat of one of the company’s black SUVs. You admired both men’s profiles as Kai drove and Sehun sat idly by in the passenger seat. You asked them some questions about themselves, discovering that they were, indeed, your age. They grew up in the same city as you, your father had worked closely with each other their father’s in the past. This explained why he trusted them so much. The two of them were raised close together, and had been best friends their entire lives.

You had previous plans to go out with your friends that evening to celebrate one of their birthdays. You relayed this information to your two new security guards as you led them into your two-bedroom apartment. You gave them a quick tour, though there wasn’t much to show. You lived on the more humble side of life, you weren’t going to waste your money on a big place to live when you worked more than you stayed at home. “I was going to head out around 8.” You told them, hovering in your living room area, “you don’t have to come with me, I’ve gone out plenty of times.”

They eyed each other carefully before Kai turned to you first, “Your father told us we had to stay with you. He even made us bring overnight bags to stay in the apartment.”

You frowned at this information, your father was too much to deal with sometimes. However, the thought of the two of them tailing you all night wasn’t the _worst_ thing you could think of. They were gorgeous and you knew your friends would enjoy the eye candy. “Do you have something to change out of? You at least don’t have to follow me around in stuffy suits all night.” You told them with a frown.

This brought a smile to Kai’s face, “Sehun, why don’t you go get our bags?”

The younger of the two nodded solemnly before slipping out of the apartment. You stood in the living room with Kai for a moment before you decided you’d get ready yourself. “There’s only one shower, but I won’t be that long.” You told him. “Help yourself to whatever food, or the tv if you want. If you have to stay here, please make yourself at home. I feel bad my father is making you guys do this.”

He shook his head, “Don’t worry about it. The person we were assigned to before this was 58 years old and smoked like a chimney. He was gross and always used us to draw in women at dingy night clubs. Following you around is like a dream in comparison.”

You smiled, taking the compliment. “Alright, well I’ll start getting ready. Like I said, help yourself to everything, you can use the guest room to change.”

He nodded and headed over to your couch and flopped down easily while you turned and headed into your bedroom. Once in your bedroom you worked on changing your appearance from “work appropriate” to “club appropriate”. You weren’t one to show off, especially on your friend’s birthday. However, with the two new additions to your life, you decided to put a little bit of extra effort into your look for the evening.

When it came time to change you were torn between two options of dresses. You decided to have some fun with your new security guards and slid on the first dress before heading into the living room. They were both changed and watching tv when you came out to greet them. The first dress was a simple red dress that flowed over your body, stopping mid-thigh. It was more on the cute side, but it made your eyes stand out and your legs look long.

“I need your help,” You pouted dramatically as you stepped out of the room and caught their attention. You reveled in the way that both pairs of eyes slid up your body slowly, making you feel much more attractive. “Can you help me decide which dress to wear?” You asked them.

They both seemed to snap out of their trance, shutting their mouths and nodding up at you like two puppies waiting for a treat.

You were going to have so much fun with them later.

“Since I’m going to a club for my friend’s birthday, I don’t want to look better than her; but I want to look good enough to not have to buy my own drink. Do you see my problem?” You tilted your head cutely, letting your hair fall off your shoulders as you did so.

The boys stared at the dress you were wearing looking clueless. Kai shook his head, clearly he did not understand the problem at all. Sehun’s face stayed cross, looking as though he wanted desperately to understand.

You smiled, “Why don’t I go put on the other one, and then you can tell me which you like better?” You asked.

This seemed to help significantly as they both nodded in relief of this idea. You spun around, knowing full well that the dress twirled up your body ever so slightly as you did it. You waltzed back in your room, not closing the door behind you. The way the living room was laid out, they could easily see inside of your bedroom from the couch. You walked over to your bed and grabbed the little black dress you had as option number two.

You slid the black dress up your body under the red one; fully aware that you were giving them a very teasing show. If they were watching you, which you were almost certain they were, they were getting a pretty decent look of your bare legs and cleavage. Once you placed the black dress over your chest you lifted the flowy red one up over your head and tossed it back to the bed. You held the black dress in place and walked back out to the living room. You turned again, pushing your hair over your shoulder and revealing the unzipped back of the garment. You were wearing a strapless bra, and you knew where the zipper sat they could probably see the top of your matching lacy black underwear. “Can one of you zip it for me?” You asked over your shoulder.

They both stared at you a minute, still in shock from your openness to them, but finally Kai got up from the couch and approached you. You knew he’d be the more outgoing one. You felt his warm fingers graze your bare back as he grabbed the zipper and pulled it up the dress. He stepped back he and Sehun both took you in with heated gazes. You turned around a bit and stared down at yourself, this dress was definitely a club dress; short, tight, and leaving very little to the imagination.

“Do you like it?” You asked the two men as they stared blankly up at you, they barely swallowed and nodded at you.

You smiled sweetly at them, “So…should I wear this one or the red one?” You motioned back to your room, “I could put the red one back on if you want to see it again?”

Now they looked like they were truly trying to decide between the two. They eyed you in the black dress, knowing if you wore it they would be fighting men off of you all night. Kai scrunched his nose a bit in thought as Sehun crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head. They were clearly taking this task seriously and you found their contemplation endearing. Finally they both answered in unison, “The black one.”

You grinned, “That’s my favorite too.” You told them with a warm smile, “Are you guys ready to leave?”

The nodded and the three of you headed to the door. You held on to Kai’s arm as you slipped on your heels and Sehun handed you your purse. “I rather like having two of you around,” you noted as the three of you headed out of your apartment and to the parking garage. You could not wait to show your friends your new arm candy.

Your friend celebrated her birthday at one of your favorite clubs. The DJ was always on point and the drinks were always flowing. You had decided to stay mostly sober, not wanting to ruin your friends night by getting sloppy. Currently you were on the dance floor with a few of your friends, showing off your body the best way you knew how when you were dancing. In the corner of your eye you could see Sehun and Kai watching you from the bar.

Your friends were in shock when they saw you walk in with them. They couldn’t believe your father had been naive enough to trust you with two hot young men. Your friends knew your train of thought well enough. You wanted a taste of Sehun and Kai; if you had it your way, you’d get it sooner rather than later.

A random stranger was beginning to move closer in on you while you were dancing and you smirked as you watched Kai and Sehun stand up straight and prepare to come protect you. You laughed and told the strange guy to shove off. He happily moved on to his next victim and you couldn’t help, but laugh. No one ever trusted you could take care of yourself. Shame on them, you thought. You knew your father did everything out of love for you, but you truly hated feeling as though you were helpless.

You stayed at your friend’s party for an appropriate amount of time before you decided to head home. You slipped your hands into your security guard’s hands and let them lead you to the car. You weren’t even close to being drunk, but your feet were beginning to hurt so you didn’t mind the extra support their hands were offering to the car.

“Did you have a good time?” Sehun asked you later on the elevator ride towards your apartment.

You smiled up at him and nodded, “It was so much fun! Thanks for hanging around, sorry you just had to stand there the whole time. I told my father I didn’t need security 24/7.” You pouted, and you heard Kai cover a laugh and turn away.

“He’s just worried about you,” Sehun answered casually.

“Besides,” Kai chimed in as you reached your floor and headed to your door, “it was worth it. You’re a good dancer.”

You smiled, despite yourself, as you let the three of you into the apartment. You slid off your shoes and all of you headed into the living room. There was the beginning of an awkward silence forming and you turned to the boys and gave them a knowing smile. “Did you guys want to sleep over?”

They looked at you and nodded, “We kind of have to. Your dad gave us strict orders to stay here,” Sehun spoke up.

You giggled and walked over to him, running your hands up his chest before circling them around his neck, “Silly Sehun,” You purred, “ I mean do you want to sleep over…in _my_ room?”

You watched him swallow thickly and give Kai a look of panic. He didn’t know how to answer and you knew he’d need the most coaxing. So you gave his neck a little tug and brought his lips onto yours. He was resistant for only a moment, but soon gave into your kiss and returned it eagerly before pulling away and looking at Kai again in question.

You turned and grabbed Kai’s hand, pulling him into an equally endearing kiss. “I think she’s telling us we are both invited,” Kai told Sehun after you pulled away, his eyes never leaving yours; a knowing grin spread over his lips.

Sehun finally had his “aha” moment of the evening. His face changed from perpetual pout to a small smile; a dusting of red covering his cheeks. Before he could think about it anymore, you pulled the boys into your bedroom and backed up towards your bed with your best “come hither” stare.

Kai looked at you with a wolfish grin and so you immediately tackled your lips with his once again. You wrapped your arms around his neck and got your hands into his soft hair. His own hands wrapped around your waist and pulled you close. They began to explore your body, running up your back then back down to rest on your rear. You felt him smile against your mouth and you heard a small huff from Sehun. You and Kai separated instantly and looked over at him.

“You aren’t sharing,” he snapped at Kai, the frown back on his face.

Kai put his hands around your waist and pushed you into Sehun’s arms. Without missing a beat, Sehun placed his lips on yours and you knew shy Sehun was gone. You felt Kai come up behind you and unzip your dress. Sehun removed his hands from your body and let the dress fall down to the floor, pooling at your ankles.

You didn’t want to be the only one without clothes so you grabbed a hold of Sehun’s button-down and began to unhook the buttons from their hold. You got the shirt unbuttoned and pushed his clothing off of his arms, leaving him in only his pants. Your hands ran down his bare chest and down his abdomen, taking particular appreciation of his abs. All the while Sehun’s lips ravished yours while Kai’s trailed kisses along your shoulder and neck. His hands were wrapping around your waist and up to your breasts. He tweaked at your nipples above the fabric of your bra, causing you to gasp against Sehun’s mouth.

Your hands moved behind you and palmed Kai’s hard-on above his pants. He growled against your skin and flipped you around so that his lips belonged to you again. You happily began to move Kai’s clothing, stripping him of his shirt and shoved his pants down to his ankles. 

Sehun took care of his own pants as he took his turn to trail kisses along your bare back and shoulders. Kai’s nimble fingers had your bra off in a second and Sehun took care of your underwear. The three of you tumbled naked onto your bed, each of them took a nipple into their mouth as you laid between them and you moaned at the sensation of two mouths on your body at once. You ran your hands through their hair and down their backs, running your nails along them teasingly.

Kai began to move down and kissed his way down to your thighs. He kissed them noisily to tease you, and it was working. The boys had you more turned on than you had ever been, which surprised you. True, when you met them you had hoped this would happen. However, it hadn’t even been one day of working with them. You pushed the thoughts of responsibility away and came back into the moment. You felt Kai’s tongue where you wanted it most and you threw your head back in a moan. Without wasting any time, Kai slipped a finger inside of you as his tongue teased your clit.

Sehun bit down on your collarbone and left small hickey’s on your neck and chest. He grabbed your chin and began kissing you again, sliding his tongue into your mouth as Kai’s tongue worked wonders down below.

It didn’t take long before a climax rocked through your body. You moaned against Sehun’s mouth and Kai quickly crawled up to you and took your mouth away from him, kissing you hard. “Condom,” he whispered harshly against your mouth.

You pointed to your nightstand and Sehun opened the top drawer and retrieved a strip of condoms sitting inside of it. He pulled on off and handed it to Kai who immediately rolled to his back and tore open the package with his teeth. You sat up and kissed Sehun’s neck, earning yourself a groan from the man. Kai’s arms slid around your waist and pulled you on to of him, you straddled his waist and teased his tip against your entrance. He moaned impatiently as you slowly slid down on him, balancing your hands on his firm chest as you settled properly along his thick cock. Sehun moved next to you kissing you again and you reached down and wrapped your fingers around his erection, sliding your hands back and forth slowly, earning yet another a moan from him. 

Kai pumped in and out of you steadily and you found yourself finding it harder to concentrate on both boys. You let go of Sehun and rested both of your palms on Kai’s chest so that you could steady yourself on top of him.

Sehun growled in frustration, “Kai,” he muttered, “you aren’t _sharing_.”

Kai’s hooded eyes looked up to Sehun and he smiled softly at you. He sat up and kissed you gently before suddenly pulling out of you and pulling himself into more of a sitting position.

You were now on your hands and knees as Sehun positioned himself behind you while you were face to face with Kai’s glorious cock. You took off the condom and put him into your mouth just as Sehun slid into you. Your let yourself moan loudly, the vibrations rumbling through Kai’s erection. He leaned his head back and moaned as you began to work your tongue along him.

Sehun grabbed a hold of your waist and quickened his pace, thrusting in and out of you with fervor. You felt yourself rising to your peak again and you wrapped your fingers around Kai and began to pump him quickly. You arched your back as Sehun began hitting just the right spot inside of you. You moaned his name as another orgasm erupted in your body, leaving your entire body quivering in ecstasy. With your walls pulsing around him, Sehun muttered curses under his breath and you felt his nails dig into your hips as he hit his own orgasm, filling the condom he had slid on.

You came down from your high and paid special attention to Kai as best you could in your blissed out state. Your tongue worked around his head as your hand squeezed him lightly as it continued its motions. He ran his hands into your hair and you listened to his gorgeous moans as he came. You swallowed quickly before you moved yourself up his body to collapse tiredly against Kai’s chest. Sehun grabbed your blanket off of your bed and crawled into bed against your back. The three of you scooted down to lay quietly with each other; catching your breaths from the night’s activities.

“I bet your father didn’t have _this_ in mind when he hired us,” Kai finally broke the silence.

You burst into laughter and shook your head, “No. And if you want to keep your beautiful dicks you better not let him find out.”

Kai’s chest rumbled underneath your cheek and you heard Sehun let out his own chuckle. Sehun’s arms wrapped around your waist and he laced his fingers into your hand. Your other arms wrapped around Kai and you felt him playing with your hair absentmindedly.

You pleasantly fell asleep in the arms of your protectors.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t like it anymore do you? Just admit it, I can tell you’re bored. This is the most physical work you’ve done in months. Just say the words and you can protect my father instead.” You refused to look up at him, not wanting to see his face. You hadn’t really realized how much that had been bothering you until you let it all come spilling out.

You loved doing business in Japan. Not only was it a place where you could rock the world in your business, but it also had some of the best shopping malls you ever walked through. The shops were from all over the world, offering you everything you could possibly need in one conveniently enormous building. You were currently in a 12-story mall, 5 stories in and going strong.

Sehun and Kai were both with you, but not quite as enthused about the shopping part of this trip as you were. On the first floor you had taken them to your favorite clothing line and put them in more casual clothing. As much as you enjoyed their suits and ties, you enjoyed their tight fitted jeans and t-shirts much more. Besides, it made it less obvious that they were just hired to follow you around this way.

Now you walked with them as they carried your bags, heading to another favorite shop of yours, when you spotted someone walking towards you. Your stomach lurched in upset, it was one of your colleagues. Well, she couldn’t even really be classified as a colleague when you both hated one another. She was like you, raised up to take over her father’s business and forced into a world neither of you particularly cared for. She had always been competitive with you, trying to one up you every chance she got. She was the fakest person you had ever met; you couldn’t stand her. She saw you, and you watched her look you over before plastering a fake smile to her face and waving enthusiastically.

“Who’s waving at us right now?” Sehun asked you lowly, his signature frown finding it’s way to his lips.

“Lana Briggs.” You hid your grimace and plastered an equally as fake smile on your face and waved back at her. She began to walk your direction and you groaned.

Kai chuckled, “well you sound so happy to see her.” He teased.

You rolled your eyes and looked up at him, “can you do me a huge favor?”

Kai gave you his gorgeous grin, “absolutely.”

You laced your fingers in his and pulled him closer to you. “Lana!” You exclaimed as she walked up to you. She pulled you into the fakest of hugs and you held Kai’s hand even tighter. “It’s been ages, how are you?”

She sang your name in a sing-song manner, but her eyes were immediately drinking in Sehun and Kai. Which was exactly what you were afraid of, “I’m doing well. Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friends?”

You tried not to groan out loud, “This is my boyfriend, Kai. And his…cousin Sehun.” You lied. You knew if you introduced them as your security guards she’d somehow try to use it as a way to make you feel…below her. Plus you’d die before letting her get her grimey claws into your boys.

Both Sehun and Kai gave her a slight bow and said hello and you could watch her practically undress them in the process. “Well,” she turned to you with the same fake smile,  “It’s been too long. Let’s go get dinner! We should catch up!”

You panicked, “Oh! Well, see, I’m here on business and I have a meeting tomorrow early on in the morning. We were just out to get some things.” You lied again, you almost felt bad lying so much. Almost.

“Nonsense!” She exclaimed, “We just have to go out tonight. I can help keep you guys company.” She winked at Sehun and you glared at her.

“Actually, she’s right. We have a lot going on tonight.” Kai spoke up next to you, he let go of your hand and threw his arm around your shoulder, pulling you closer to him. “We kind of have a date planned.” He looked down at you with a flirtatious smile before looking back up to Lana.

Lana smiled brightly, “Well then let me take Sehun off of your hands for you!” She said sweetly, as if Sehun had absolutely no say in the matter. As if he were just something she could have as her own.

You felt Sehun’s arm slip around your waist, surprising you with how close he suddenly was, “I already have plans.” He said, you looked up at him and watched him smile innocently at Lana. “I’m in on this whole date thing.” He told her and nodded his head towards you and Kai with a knowing smile.

Both boys smiled sweetly and held your body close to them and Lana glared daggers at you. “Well, I suppose I’ll see you at the meeting tomorrow. My father’s company is bidding for the same product you are. So you better bring your A game.” Seemingly finished with you, she turned and walk past the three of you.

You rolled your eyes and watched her walk away quickly before you could say anything. You stepped out of the boy’s embrace and gave them a playful smirk. “What that all about?”

They both shrugged. “You said you needed a favor.” Kai mentioned. “I could tell you didn’t want to get stuck being in the same room with her for very long, let alone dinner.”

“And I really didn’t want to be left alone with her.” Sehun told you, he pouted, “Next time can I be your pretend boyfriend? That was unpleasant.”

You found yourself smiling up at them and finally linked your arms through theirs. “Have I told you how much I love you both lately?”

They chuckled, “we could definitely use some reminding later,” Kai whispered in your ear.  
Sehun turned to you give you an exaggerated wink and you burst into laughter. The sixth and seventh floor of the mall would have to wait.

“What is one of your bigger turn ons?” Kai asked you later that night as his fingers traced lines along your bare arm. The three of you were laying together in bed after another round of mind-blowing sex. It hadn’t even been a full week and you were already addicted to the two of them. They worshipped your body and you weren’t sure what you did to end up with two incredibly hot guards with benefits, but you thanked every mystical being you could think of.

“You mean besides having a threesome with my security guards? More than once?” You asked him with a smirk.

Sehun let out a chuckle on the other side of you. He had an arm around your waist and his face was nuzzled into your neck. Despite his cool demeanor, you were finding him to be the more affectionate of the two. He looked sharp on the outside, but he was the softest on the inside.

Kai chuckled, “I’m being serious! What else gets you all hot and bothered?” He quirked an eyebrow and gave you a heated look. Honestly, the way he looked at you was probably one of the biggest turn-ons you had, but you weren’t about to feed into his ego anymore.

You mulled the thought over in your head as Kai’s fingers now grazed up and along Sehun’s arms. Sehun purred into your neck happily at the attention and you suddenly had a tantalizing idea.

“If you two kissed.” You murmured.

Kai rolled his eyes and glared at you, “I said be serious!”

“I am being serious!” You argued,  “It would be so hot to watch the two of you kiss!”

Kai sat up and looked at you with a pointed expression, “Why do girls get turned on by guys kissing?” He accused.

“Why do guys get turned on by girls kissing?” You countered.

Kai’s face dropped as he realized you had him there.

Sehun let out another chuckle next to you, “She got you there.”

He shoved Sehun’s arm off you, “No one asked you.” He snipped as he laid back down next to you with a pout on his full lips.

Sehun sat up and you were struck by how handsome he looked with his hair falling into his face. He hadn’t styled it all day, it was soft and smooth and you loved it. He looked at Kai with a playful grin, “I’ll do it.”

Kai looked at him in shock, “you’d kiss me? Just to turn her on, you would kiss me?”

Sehun looked down at you and smiled, “I’d do quite a lot of things to turn her on.”

Kai rolled his eyes and scoffed, “More like quite a lot of things to be the favorite.”

You grinned at Sehun and pulled him down for a kiss. “Well if that’s what you’re doing it’s working.” You told him after pulling away.

Kai was getting real huffy next to you, it was fun to get under his skin a little bit. He liked to always play the cool aloof guy, so getting him to put his walls down was something you were enjoying profusely. “You said you wouldn’t play favorites!” He whined, sitting up and frowning down at you. He looked like a little boy, a stark contrast against his naked body that was pressed against your side.

You stuck your tongue out at him, “someone has to kiss Sehun,” you told him, “and if you won’t, I will.” You pulled the lighter haired boy down for another lip lock, but your chin was rudely pulled away.

“I never said I wouldn’t do it.” Kai growled, “I just said I didn’t get it.” He sat up further and crawled over your body so that he was hovering over Sehun. He lowered his head so that his lips grazed against the younger one’s, not quite touching them.

You couldn’t help but glare at him, “you’re the worst tease.” You smacked him in the arm.

Kai looked up at you and gave you one of his famous grins before plunging his mouth on to Sehun’s. Both boys fell into the kiss and you felt your body immediately respond.

When they pulled away they both looked to you, waiting for your response.

“Wow…that was hotter than I anticipated.”

The boys smiled at each other before they each rolled over and latched on to you. Determined to get you even more turned on.

Kai’s teeth grazed your nipple while Sehun was attached to your neck. You let out a surprised moan and immediately grabbed their heads.

Sehun spoke your name lowly in your ear, his fingers were sliding up your thigh and grazed up in between your legs. “If we would have know you’d get this wet from just a kiss we would have done it sooner.” He slid a finger inside and you moaned again.

Kai moved up and captured your lips with his, he was back on the other side of your body and you could feel him already hard against your thigh.

“She’s really wet.” Sehun told him, not even bothering to hide the proud smile on his lips.

Kai groaned against your mouth and ripped Sehun’s hand away before crawling on top of you and slamming inside. Your back arched off of the bed as you choked out a surprised moan.

“Hey!” Sehun glared at Kai.

Kai returned the glare and thrusted into you again, causing you to cry out his name. “You had her last time.” He snapped.

This shut Sehun up and you grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips. You felt Kai push your legs further apart and get deeper inside of you. You moaned against the youngest’s mouth and he growled in response.

Your hand slid down his face along his chest. Your fingers grazed his nipple lightly before trailing further down to his erection. You traced along his head before slowly wrapping your fingers around him.

“Stop teasing,” he whined against your mouth.

Kai’s mouth found your breasts again and you felt yourself building to your peak. He was moaning against your skin and you knew he was close too.

Out of desperation for your own orgasm you went to town on Sehun’s dick. Your hand pumped up and down quickly and Sehun pulled away from your lips and lay back on the bed to give you more room.

The three of you moaned in unison and you were so turned on by the boy’s noises that your orgasm took you by surprise. You arched your back and let out a long moan as your walls clenched around Kai as you met your orgasm.

You caused a domino effect. Kai shot up and grabbed your legs, pumping you harder and faster until his own climax hit. He growled your name as he froze against you momentarily, shuddering in between your legs.

Sehun watched the two of you hit your peaks, your hand never forgetting him. He squeezed his eyes shut and let out another moan as his orgasm rocked through his body, his seed spilling over your hands and his thin waist.

Kai pulled out of you slowly, he disappeared into the hotel’s bathroom before coming back out with a wash cloth, cleaning you and Sehun up with gentle fingers. He tossed the cloth aside and the three of you snuggled back into bed together. It was your favorite part, Sehun curled against you, you curled against Kai.

Suddenly Kai burst into laughter next to you, interrupting your pleasant moment.

“What?” You asked him.

“That’s the fastest you’ve ever come for us.” He answered with a smirk.

“So?”

“We are so using that kissing thing against you.”

You sighed, knowing they would tease you for the rest of eternity if they could. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t.” Sehun spoke up next to you. He was falling asleep in your neck again and you ran a finger through his hair.

“You’re right,” you muttered, but neither of them heard you. They were both fast asleep, holding you in different ways.

You didn’t hate them at all. Both of them had completely captured your heart, and you weren’t exactly sure what that meant.  
_____

You watched the two boys carrying in your furniture slowly. They brought the couch into the center of what would be your new living room and placed it down with a thud.

“You really couldn’t have hired movers?” Sehun whined at you, putting his hands on his hips as he caught his breath.

You smiled up at him, “but then what would I pay you two for?”

“Fucking you senseless.” Kai quipped.

You scoffed and walked over, hitting him in the arm. “Is that all I am to you? Where are my big strong protectors that daddy hired for me?” You glared at him, but all he did was grin playfully in return.

“I bet daddy would love to know that the new three bedroom apartment he is paying for you is a waste considering we sleep in your room almost every night.”

You frowned, “My father is not paying for it!” You whined, “I am paying for it because he insisted I upgrade and not keep the two of you in one room.” You giggled, “besides, I bought a bigger bed for us.” You bounced on your toes happily and moved to one of the boxes of your books.

It was true, after you got back from Japan you had asked your father if Sehun and Kai could become your detail full-time. He’d reluctantly agreed, insisting you move into a bigger apartment in a nicer part of the city to keep things professional and convenient.

If only he knew.

Kai rolled his eyes and motioned Sehun to follow him out of the apartment to get more boxes.

You worked hard all day, setting up your new apartment to make it as homey as you could. With the boys bringing in all of the furniture and boxes you were able to unload the entire kitchen, living room, and set up the big furniture in all three bedrooms with bedding and all. You hadn’t worked this hard in a long time, but the payoff was worth it. The place looked lovely, in your opinion.

You looked around the second bedroom and finished putting the throw pillows on the bed that was set up inside.

“Why did you bother making the beds?” Kai asked from behind you, leaning into the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

Moving had made him truly grumpy and you were growing tired of it. The entire day of his snide remarks was wearing your patience thin.  “So you had a place to sleep.” You snapped.

Sehun smiled, appearing behind Kai, “I like the bedrooms, honey. You did a great job decorating.” You didn’t miss the way he snuck in a term of endearment and you glowed at the remark. Sehun enjoyed playing house with you.

Kai rolled his eyes, “Always such a kiss ass.” He muttered angrily.

Sehun smirked towards Kai, “at least I’ll be sleeping in the same bed as her tonight.” He whispered before walking back to the living room.

Kai looked after him, “What is that supposed to mean?” He glowered out towards the living room.

You turned around from the bed and glared at Kai, “it means you act like you don’t like the new apartment. Or working with me for that matter. You’ve been acting like an asshole the entire day.”

Kai frowned at you, taking a step into the bedroom. “I never said I didn’t like it, I just said it was a waste of money.”

You sighed, “Well, what am I supposed to do? Tell my overprotective father that I don’t need to provide you both with separate rooms because you sleep in my room?”

“Well, you don’t have to tell him both of us are sleeping with you. Maybe just one of us…” He stepped forward and you immediately took a step back.

“Yes, I’m sure just making it one will go over so much more smoothly.” You said sarcastically, shaking your head at him. You suddenly looked away nervously as you asked the next question, “and working with me?”

He looked confused, “What about working with you?”

“You don’t like it anymore do you? Just admit it, I can tell you’re bored. This is the most physical work you’ve done in months. Just say the words and you can protect my father instead.” You refused to look up at him, not wanting to see his face. You hadn’t really realized how much that had been bothering you until you let it all come spilling out.

“Are you scared we are going to leave or something?“ He asked you quietly.

"Just answer the question!” You snapped, your eyes finally finding his again.

He started to chuckle and you glared at him. “If I didn’t like working for you, do you think I would stay? Do you think I would help you move into this apartment and carry your shit all over the place?” He walked up to you and pulled you into a hug, his hands wrapping themselves tightly around your waist. He whispered your name into your hair, “Unfortunately for you, I think Sehun and I have grown just as fond of you as you are of us.” He whispered before placing a soft kiss on the top of your head.

“Hey,” Sehun was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. “What do you two think you’re doing in here?” He was glowering at both of you and you couldn’t hold in the giggle at his angry face.

You both looked up at him and smiled innocently, “Nothing.”  
“I can’t believe you two would try to sneak a quickie while I’m out there putting up shelves and pictures!” He snapped, but there was no malice in his voice.

You laughed, “I’m sorry, Sehun. You’re here now, shall we test this new bed I got?” You propositioned.

His pout immediately turned into a grin and he quickly came into the room. “I thought you’d never ask!” He said with a clap of his hands before tackling you both to the bed.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who cares what other people think? I…I love both of you,” you admitted wholeheartedly. You put your hand on his shoulder again, this time he didn’t push it off, but he moved his eyes to look back down at the floor. “I know I’m selfish,” you continued, “but not having you two by my side last night. It was awful. I feel so safe when I have each of you next to me, not just Kai. Both of you, Sehun.”

You were currently laying in bed naked with two of the most attractive men you had ever seen. Two pairs of brown eyes smiled down at you as their mouths ravished your body. You were pretty sure this is what heaven felt like.

You reached down and slid your fingers into the lighter-haired boy currently in between your legs teasing the hell out of you. “Sehun…” you moaned as another pair of lips latched onto the corner of your neck and sucked. “Please stop teasing me.” You begged.

Fingers slid up your thighs and grazed the place you wanted them most as an evil chuckle erupted from his lips. “No.”

You felt Kai laugh against your neck as his own lips trailed down to your breast, taking a nipple into his mouth and making you whimper for more. His other hand pinched at the free one and you could feel him smile as he felt it respond.

Sehun’s mouth bit into your thigh as one of his fingers slid slowly along your entrance.

“Seriously, this isn’t fair,” you cried out, you wanted to sound threatening, but you only sounded pathetic. And you felt pathetic as your body craved both of these boys more than you thought possible.

Sehun ceased all movements and sat up frowning to Kai, “Aw, she says we aren’t being fair.” He feigned a hurt expression, looking down at your body while his fingers moved over your skin slowly.

Kai took a break from assaulting your chest to mull this thought over. “Fair? I would say we were plenty fair with her last night when she got to have 3 orgasms and we only had one.” He pouted up at you, he spoke lowly, “define fair for us.”

You glowered down at each of them. “Fair? Fair is my father putting money in your bank account each week while all you have to do is follow me around and get laid!” You snapped. “Fair is me being able to tell daddy that I don’t like you anymore and getting you moved along to some old guy who will not suck your dicks as good as I do.”

They both smirked wickedly at each other, “She has a point,” Kai told Sehun.

Sehun looked from Kai then back to you before his mouth delved into your core with no warning.

Your head shot back against your pillow as a moan escaped your lips, “Finally…” you couldn’t help but mutter as Kai’s lips found yours.

Sehun slid a finger inside of you, curling it upward as his tongue circled around your clit in ways that had you seeing stars. With as little warning as he started with, he pulled away from you and began kissing up your stomach and chest before replacing Kai’s lips with his own.

You whined against his mouth, but soon pleasure filled you again as you felt him push your legs apart and enter you slowly. “So impatient,” he muttered as his mouth trailed kisses from your jaw to your neck. He left his own mark on you, opposite from Kai’s. A mark on either side of you, claiming their way into your skin and heart equally.

Your hands slid along Sehun’s bare back, enjoying the feeling of his muscles moving as he began to thrust inside of you. You moaned as his teeth got a hold of your nipple and teased it carefully.

You moved your hands over to Kai and brought him in for another kiss before letting your fingers trickle down to his own erection and giving it some much needed attention. He groaned against your mouth as you wrapped your hand around him and mocked the exact movements of Sehun’s hips against you.

The three of you moaned in unison and a chill went down your spine at the sounds of the two of them. You grinned and moved faster on Kai, feeling Sehun tensing up above you. You arched yourself off of the bed and against him, urging them both to come with your moans.

Kai crawled up the bed to give you more room as your hands worked their magic below. You watched him squeeze his eyes shut as his beautiful pouty lips pursed. His hand grabbed your wrist and you felt him pulse around your palm, released himself onto your stomach. He moaned and latched on to your mouth again before letting go of your wrist and collapsing next to you on the bed.

Sehun sat up, he reached his own climax, yanking out of you and joining what Kai had already started on your upper torso. He laid down on the other side of you, his breathing unsteady.  
As Sehun moved out from between your legs, Kai replaced him, his fingers immediately entering you and finishing what was started. His thumb grazed your sensitive nub as his fingers curled and pumped into you. He looked up at you and smirked, saying the magic words that seemed to tip you over the edge every time.

“Come for me, sweetheart.”

Your body did as you were told and your head fell back onto the pillow in a blissful state.  
When your legs felt well enough to walk you headed into the bathroom to clean up before joining the boys in bed. You cuddled in your favorite position, you head on Kai’s chest with Sehun spooning behind you, his arms wrapped securely around your waist.

You were asleep in minutes.  
_____

It took some time for your tired mind to realize what was going on. You were jerked out of sleep to the screeching of your house alarm.

You finally got to see Kai and Sehun in action, not that you had ever wanted to witness that. The two of them sat up and with a knowing glance at each other, and shot out of the bed. You were amazed that in their tired states they were able to grab the blankets off of your bed, each of them getting one.

And leaving you completely naked and defenseless as they rushed out of the bedroom and into the apartment to see what was happening.

You were awake enough to run off to your bathroom. You kept a robe hanging on the door and you slipped it on before sliding back against the wall, out of sight. Your heart was pounding in your chest from being startled awake in such a way. It occurred to you that you should probably be more concerned, but knowing Sehun and Kai were there kept your fears at bay. You knew you were safe as long as they were with you.

You heard the alarm shut off and voices in your living room.

Sehun called your name as he walked back into the bedroom, “It’s safe, don’t worry.” He smiled when he saw you come out of the bathroom. “Kai’s on the phone with the police now. I think the alarm scared whoever it was off.” He neatly tossed the blanket back on your bed and searched for his boxers before sliding them on.

Kai soon came in the room and followed suit. “There’s good news and bad news.” He told you both with a frown.

“Good news first.” You decided out loud, handing him his pajama pants that he had been wearing before.

“The good news is your house alarm works and scared off the intruder.” He told you as he slid on his pants before pulling you against his chest and holding you tightly. His skin was warm and comforting, you immediately sunk into his embrace.

“The bad news is that your father has received a lot of threats this week. One being about kidnapping you.” You stiffened in his embrace and he let you take a step back and look up at him. He held a hand up before you could speak, “before you say anything we didn’t want to freak you out. A lot of times people just say things to get there way. Unfortunately, this seemed to be more serious. And with an attempted break in, we need to take every necessary precaution. So you’re dad is sending more guys here tonight to keep you guarded 24/7. You know what this means?” He turned to Sehun, but you spoke first.

“We have to sleep in separate beds,” you said with a pout.

The boys looked at you as if you were crazy.

“I think he meant we have to be more careful as far as security goes…” Sehun spoke up, raising an eyebrow at you.

Kai chuckled and gave you a smirk, “But damn, if we’re that good…” He didn’t get to finish before your pillow hit him right in the face.  
_____

Together, you and your two security guards hurried to make your apartment’s spare bedrooms looked more lived in. You were terrified that your dad’s new security would somehow know what the three of you had been up to before the intruder showed up. You made the boys get all of their belongings out of your room and even toss some dirty clothes around their own bedrooms. Sure, their clothes and such were already hanging in each room’s closet, but that was about it as far as the room’s uses were. You unmade the beds, even rolling around in them to make them look as though they were just recently slept in.

The boys thought you were being a bit too thorough, but they’d never seen your father upset. Nor did they know how his security goons reported everything to him; everything. Something you’d learned the hard way growing up…multiple times.

A knock on the door signaled the arrival of the added security and you looked over at yourself and the boys and realized none of you had gotten dressed. You still had on your thin robe and the boys had on PJ pants with no shirts on. You looked at them in panic and Sehun finally just shrugged and answered the door.

Two men shuffled inside carrying bags filled with laptops and more security cameras and systems. They exchanged hellos with Kai and Sehun, eyeing the two half naked boys and then looking up at you.

You self consciously folded your arms across your chest and looked at their bags. “Is all of this really necessary?” You asked.

The men eyes slid up your body before reaching your face and you fought the urge to roll your eyes. “Yes,” one of them answered cooly. “We will set up here in the dining room if that’s okay?” Motioning to his left where the dining room was tucked away.

You nodded and pointed towards the table, “Yes that’s fine. Let me know if you need anything.”

They both nodded, their eyes lingering on you longer than necessary before they headed into the dining room to set up.

Kai and Sehun exchanged long glances before Sehun followed the two men and Kai turned to you. “Why don’t you go put on some more clothes and head back to bed? We can take care of everything out here.”

You smiled and nodded, definitely feeling tired enough to crawl back into bed. “Thanks, Kai.” You told him with a grin.

He glanced back to the dining room to make sure the two of you were out of sight before he walked up to you and placed a sweet kiss on your lips. “Make sure to cover that body of yours before me and Sehun have to rip their eyes out.” He whispered.

You giggled as you turned to head into your room and felt a snack on your bum as you went.  
You pulled out your gym pants and t-shirt, figuring that was good enough coverage for now. You were asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow.  
________

You were jerked out of sleep at the sound of something moving in your living room. Startled, you reached out for one of the boys and were saddened by their absence. You finally remembered enough of what happened and checked your phone. You had only been asleep for a couple of hours; the sun had yet to begin to rise.

You quietly slid out of your bed and cracked your bedroom door open silently. You peeked out and saw an unfamiliar figure asleep on your couch in your living room. To your left the dining room light was clicked on, you could faintly hear typing on a computer; signalling someone was still awake in there.

You crept out of your room, making sure to shut the door behind you. You tiptoed across the living room past the sleeping body. You heard the man snore loudly and snuck quickly into the furthest bedroom from him.

You shut the door quietly and walked up to a sleeping body you did recognize. You smiled as you slid into bed and cuddled up against Kai’s chest.  
He moved and looked down at you with sleepy eyes. He whispered your name softly into the dark room, “you shouldn’t be in here.” His voice told you no, but his hands slid around your waist and pulled you closer to him.

You grinned, feeling immediate comfort as you rest your head against his chest. “I had a bad dream,” you whispered.

His arms stayed securely hooked around your waist and his steady breathing told you he was asleep again already.

You closed your eyes and breathed in his scent, you’d worry about the strangers in your house later. For now, you were right where you wanted to be. Albeit, missing a very important second half.  
_____

“Where is she?“

You swear you heard your father talking, but that was impossible. You were at home in bed, why would he be in your apartment?

Your eyes shot open. Memories of the previous night flooded your mind and you felt the cold sweat of panic creep up your spine.

“She’s asleep sir, I assure you that everyone is safe and sound. We’ve been here all night just as you requested.” You heard one of the men outside in your living room speaking to your father.

You sat up abruptly, causing Kai to stir from next to you. “What’s going on?” He asked, his voice low and gruff with sleep, you put a hand on his mouth to keep him quiet as you listened.

“Where are Kai and Sehun?” Your father’s voice boomed.

Oh. Shit. You were doomed. Beyond doomed.

“In bed as well. They all had a long night, sir. We wanted to let them rest.” The man responded.

“Well get them up! I want to talk to them about this entire situation while she’s still asleep.”  
You heard footsteps disperse in the living room.

Kai was finally catching on, he sat up in bed with you. “Shit,” he muttered. He jumped out of bed and grabbed a shirt off of the floor, flinging it over his head in record time. No sooner had he pulled it down his torso did the door shoot open.

You hid under the blankets.

You knew it was childish, but you really weren’t thinking straight at the moment. So you laid there, Kai’s blankets thrown over your face as you struggled to come up with some valid excuse as to why your father would find you in this man’s bed.

“Oh, you’re awake. Good. I need to ta–is someone in your bed?” Your father had chosen Kai’s room of all room’s to burst into. Of course he did. Because the situation could not possibly get any worse.

You felt the blankets being pulled away from you and you looked at the doorway where Kai was standing with a panicked expression. You looked up at your father, “ever knock?” You asked him, choosing the attitude route.

“Kai. Shut the door.” You father directed. He stood back and ushered you to the foot of the bed where you sat and watched him carefully. He was pissed, but you could see him looking over you. He was worried about the threats, and you thought perhaps that would save you and Kai’s asses in the end. Your father was distracted.

At first Kai went to leave, shutting the door behind him, but one look from your father had him walking back in the room like a scolded puppy. He shut the door behind him and took a seat next to you at the foot of his bed.

“What the hell is going on here?” Your father spoke calmly, clearly trying to keep his voice down.

You looked down at your hands and folded them in your lap. “Dad, I can explain…” You started, but you were cut off.

Kai reached over and grabbed a hold of one of your hands and laced his fingers with yours. He gave you a tight squeeze and you wondered what the hell was going through his head. “Sir, I apologize. I know we aren’t supposed to be like this, but when you work so closely with someone for so long…” He paused and sighed dramatically, “I’m in love with your daughter, sir.”

You looked at him in shock, but the look he gave you back told you everything. What would your father do if he knew you were casually having sex with not one, but both of your security guards? You didn’t want to think about it. Being in love with Kai…it was going to cause the least amount of damage. You inwardly commended him for his quick thinking.

You looked up at your father who was looking at you expectantly. “Daddy, I’m sorry. We didn’t want to tell you because I was afraid you would make him work somewhere else.”

Your dad frowned at you. “I run a business. A business I am proud of. I cannot have my daughter off fraternizing with my staff.”  
“It’s not like that!” You objected. “I really do love him, daddy!” And you knew you weren’t lying when you said it.

Kai gave your hand a squeeze and stood up, “Sir, I am sorry to have betrayed your trust. I fell in love with your daughter, and the thought of anyone else protecting her besides myself was unthinkable. So we decided to keep it a secret. Last night really shook her up and she came to me with concerns. We fell asleep. I promise I would not be so disrespectful.” He bowed his head, “please forgive us.”

You stared at his back with wide eyes. Damn, he was good. You looked up at your dad whose face held a lot of emotions. You decided to lay it on a little thicker. “Daddy…Kai makes me feel safe. Please don’t take him away from me.” You used the big eyed look that helped you pull your dad to your side every time.

It worked.

His face immediately softened and he put a hand on Kai’s shoulder. “Son. I expected better from you. However, I know my daughter has a way of getting what she wants.” His eyes slid to yours and something told you that you both were not quite out of the clear just yet.  “So I forgive you. But we need to fill out some paperwork. Now that more of the staff knows…well, we need to make it official.”

You both nodded solemnly, and you tried not to breath a sigh of relief that your dad wasn’t immediately firing Kai.

Your father opened the bedroom door to lead you both out of the room. You stopped dead in your tracks, your relief immediately left you when you locked eyes with Sehun standing in the living room.

His face was sullen, and you knew by the look in his eyes he had heard everything. He looked at you with such betrayal before stalking back into his room and shutting the door firmly behind him. Your heart immediately sank.

Kai looked back at you and your dad gave you a weird look. “Did Sehun not know?” He asked you.

You decided to stay honest and nodded silently, technically he didn’t know. He didn’t know anything, like how you were trying to cover your asses. Or why you’d chosen to be in Kai’s room in the first place.

Your dad sighed and shook his head. “Well I expect both of you to go talk to him right now. I sure hope I didn’t just lose one of my best men because of your foolishness.” He snapped at you before stalking off into your dining room to check in with the other two guards.

You cringed and headed to Sehun’s room as your dad requested. Kai stopped just before the door and held your hand. “I think you should go alone,” he whispered. “I’ll go talk to your dad, try to smooth things over a little more.”

You nodded and quietly entered Sehun’s room, shutting the door behind you. “Sehunnie…”

“Don’t.” He snapped. He was sitting on his bed with his back towards you.

You felt tears stinging your eyes, you had not meant for this to happen. Especially to hurt Sehun because of it. You loved both of those boys more than you’d care to admit. They burrowed themselves in your heart and you couldn’t imagine life without them. “Please, I didn’t mean to. I couldn’t sleep…his room was furthest away from the dining room.” You tried to explain yourself, but you knew it was a weak attempt.

“I get it.” He snapped again. But the rigid stance of his body told you everything.

You walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged you off. This caused a tear or two to escape. “Sehun, please don’t get mad,” you sniffed. “It’s just pretend. So we can all stay together still.”

“Yeah except that now the entire company thinks that you’re with Kai and I’m just the awkward third wheel.” His eyes slid up to yours, dark and cold. Sehun was the emotional one, the one who needed constant love and affection. The one who craved reassurance from you, and you had just thrown it all in his face. You felt sick.

“Who cares what other people think? I…I love both of you,” you admitted wholeheartedly. You put your hand on his shoulder again, this time he didn’t push it off, but he moved his eyes to look back down at the floor. “I know I’m selfish,” you continued, “but not having you two by my side last night. It was awful. I feel so safe when I have each of you next to me, not just Kai. Both of you, Sehun.”

He looked up at you with sad eyes, “it is selfish.” He mumbled.

Your tears streamed down your cheeks freely now and you nodded, “I know, Hunnie. I know. If you want to go…I won’t stop you.” You choked out the last bit, but you meant it. You would never force him into a situation that made him uncomfortable. You never wanted to be the cause of the pained expression he had on his face ever again.

After a moment, Sehun sighed heavily and pulled you into his lap, you rested your head on his shoulder and cried while he rubbed your back with one hand, the other holding you close against him.

“You idiot,” he muttered into your hair, “we’re both in love with you.”

You sniffed, “we weren’t supposed to fall for each other.” You told him truthfully. You weren’t, this was supposed to be easy. Two hot guys, following you around, and having great sex. You knew it was stupid, but you had not given your heart up to a man in some time. You had assumed you were pretty much closed off from relationships. Not only had Kai and Sehun challenged your closed heart, they knocked down your walls completely.

There was a knock on the door and you jumped out of Sehun’s arms quickly to turn and see Kai walking in the room. He looked over his shoulder before closing the door firmly before walking up to the both of you.

“They aren’t going to leave us alone for awhile. Not because of what happened this morning, but because the threats have increased. Someone is real pissed and out for blood, but don’t worry, we won’t let them get to you, babe.” He spoke softly. He noticed your tears and immediately walked up to you, pulling you into a hug. “Why are you crying?” He asked concerned.

You could tell he was staring at Sehun so you pulled away and pulled Sehun up, wrapping your arms around the young boy’s waist. “Sehun and I were just discussing the situation we’re in.” You wiped away the spare tears and held your arm out to Kai.

The three of you stood in the embrace for a few minutes before pulling away. “It’s okay,” Kai said, tucking your hair behind your ear, “we’ll get this all figured out and everything can go back to the way it was.” He leaned down and kissed your cheek, “it’ll be okay, I promise.”

You looked up at Sehun who seemed to force a smile at your direction. Somehow you wondered if it really would all go back to normal or if the dream bubble the three of you had put yourselves in just popped.  
_____

The threats weren’t stopping and you were getting a little tired of whoever it was trying to kill you. Your father kept two additional men with you at work and home. You were constantly being watched and it was getting hard to handle. You enjoyed your privacy, even when it came to Kai and Sehun. Adding more men following you around was making you agitated more than anything.

Your only escape was Kai. Your father decided since you two were “officially” together that he could stay in your room; leaving a spare bedroom for someone to sleep in at night while the other was on watch. Having him there to hold and…do other things, was your outlet. You took all your frustrations out on him sexually and the two of you were almost never apart. In those moments of just the two of you, you were finding yourself growing even more fond of Kai. Without Sehun to compete with he was slower, softer, and you could see the smallest crack in his hard exterior when he was with only you.

This only made things worse with Sehun. He distanced himself from you both, only talking to you when necessary. It was breaking your heart. You tried hard not to rub the relationship with Kai in his face, but Kai wasn’t as tactful. He’d constantly have his arm around, kiss you, hug you, anything to show the other security guards who the alpha was. He was far too protective and his ego was standing in the way of his friendship.

You couldn’t control Kai, but you could control yourself. So you waited for Kai to get in the shower one day while Sehun was in the kitchen finishing breakfast to act on a plan you’d been formulating in your head. “Can you take me to the store?” You asked him sweetly.

He looked up at you with his new bored expression that seemed glued to his face. “Just ask Kai to do it.” He mumbled.

“I can’t. I need to get him a present for his birthday in a couple of days.” You lied.

Sehun literally blanched at your statement. “Then ask someone else.”

“Sehun.” You spoke firm enough to get him to look you in the eyes. You tried hard to have the look on your face tell him more. The other security guards could hear the conversation so you had to be careful. You obviously couldn’t tell him the real reason you were getting him out of the house. “I want you to take me and help me pick it out.”

Sehun wasn’t getting it, but he did sigh and agree to take you.

“Shouldn’t one of us go with you?” One of the other guards popped up.

“No!” You snapped, you tried to soften your face to a sweet smile, “Tell him I had to go get some groceries. He’ll get suspicious if one of you come. I’ll be okay.”

He was hesitant, but let you both leave alone.

You walked up to your car and took the keys from Sehun, “let me drive.”

He shrugged and climbed in the car with you. You smiled. Boys were so dumb.

You drove out of the city towards one of your favorite parks. You used to take your ex-boyfriends to it in high school and college. You always had to sneak around your father when you were growing up. Having the influx of bodyguards was only reminding you of your rebellious youth. This was the one spot of yours he hadn’t found. When you parked the car in a secluded spot Sehun gave you a suspicious look.

“What are you doing? Am I about to be murdered?” He asked you sarcastically.

“Sehun!” You snapped at him, tired of his young naive mind. “Get in the back.”

“Why?”

You took off your seatbelt and grabbed his face, you pulled him into a deep kiss. You shoved your tongue past his lips not wasting any time. “You’re about to get laid you idiot.” You whispered when you pulled away from his lips.

Sehun still seemed cautious, but his brain was running with nature now and he got out of the car and into the backseat. You reached over and pushed the passenger seat forward all the way before getting out yourself.

You climbed in the back and straddled his lap, your lips finding his again. “I missed you.” You told him between kisses. “I miss your breath on my neck when you fall asleep with me.” You kissed his neck slowly. “I miss the way you whisper goodnight before you fall asleep.” Another kiss to the shell of his ear. “I miss the way you whine when I’m not giving you enough attention.” Your hands travelled south and rubbed between his legs. You smiled as you felt him growing under your hand. He groaned against your mouth as you kissed him once again. “I miss the way you feel inside of me, Sehun.” You leaned back, knowing your eyes were just as blown and full of lust as his in that moment.

His hands slid up your legs and under your dress and you watched a smile spread across his lips when he discovered your lack of clothing underneath the fabric. “You seem to have forgotten something.” He spoke lowly, he leaned forward and sucked on the sensitive part of your neck.

You whimpered at his touches, his hands were moving dangerously close to your core. “I didn’t forget anything.” You told him with a smirk. You hummed as his fingers grazed your clit and rubbed it gently.

“So you decided to be this naughty, just for me?” He pulled away from your neck and looked at you curiously as his fingers toyed with your folds.

You bit your bottom lip and whimpered, nodding eagerly. “Just for you, Sehun.” You reached your hands down between the two of you and undid his pants. You freed his erection and pushed his hands out of the way so you could move on top of him. You both frantically got re-positioned and moaned loudly as he slid inside of you.

“You’re so wet,” he moaned as he slid his hips down and thrusted further up inside of you.

You grinned, despite yourself, “I told you,” you kissed him softly, “I’ve missed you so much.”. You happily watched him return your smile. He cupped your face and pulled you into a more loving kiss.

You both grew impatient and you bounced on him frantically. You felt the familiar warmth building in your stomach and you spread your legs a little further, allowing him more space inside of you. You really had missed Sehun, and having him to yourself once again was getting you hot. Doing it in a car in a public park, was getting you even hotter.

His hands gripped onto your waist and he moaned your name. His teeth left a trail of love bites down your jaw and neck. He quickened his pace and you urged him to continue with a moan of his own name. “I’m close, Sehun.” You told him.

He answered you with a growl and continued thrusting into you. His hips snapping dutifully each time, causing your thighs to slap together. The sounds of sex filling the car.

You gripped onto his shoulders and felt your orgasm start to rock through your body. Sehun’s fingers dug into your hips hard and you felt him hit his own orgasm; the two of you moaning loudly as your climaxes moved through you both.

You wrapped your arms around Sehun’s neck and rested your head on his shoulder.

He leaned his head against your own, he spoke your name breathlessly, “I missed you too.”

You smiled and sat up to kiss him again. “I know we’re a huge mess right now,” you told him softly, your smile faltering at the idea of the position you were in at home and work. Cupping his face in your hands you tried to make sure he knew how much he meant to you, “but please be patient? We can get through it, I promise. Then I can have my Sehunnie back in my bed where he belongs.”

He chuckled and smiled at you, “You’re lucky you’re cute.” He told you again before nipping at your lips. He patted your thigh, “Come on, we better head back. Kai is going to have a fucking shit fit when he finds out we’re gone.”

You walked back into your apartment with your arm looped through Sehun’s. You were so happy to have your old Sehun back that you hadn’t even thought about Kai, but Sehun had guessed correctly. Kai was sitting at the kitchen table with a glare on his face when the two of you walked in. “Where were you?” He demanded, he shot up from the table and walked over to you. “You had your phone off. Do you not realize someone wants you dead? How could you just leave and not tell us where you were going?” He was pissed. Beyond pissed, his brown eyes were glowering furiously at the two of you as he huffed out his demands.

You frowned up at him, “Will you relax? I had Sehun with me. Everything was fine.” You reached out to touch him, but he let out an angry sigh and stormed off into your shared room; slamming the door behind him.

It was your turn to sigh and you heard Sehun chuckle from next to you. “Go deal with your other grumpy guard.” He told you with a small pat on your butt.

You jumped in surprise, but Sehun just continued chuckling as he walked into his bedroom. You were glad he was back to his normal self.

You went into your room and saw Kai sitting on your bed, back towards the door. It dawned on you then that balancing yourself between two men could be a bit tiring. But you loved them, the little shits. You set next to Kai and nuzzled your face against his neck like you knew he liked. “Please don’t be mad,” you whined at him. You leaned your hand on his thigh and gave it a squeeze.

He kept his rigged position, refusing to look at your or acknowledge you. However, you knew Kai better than he thought you did. He was always easier to pull back in. You climbed into his lap, straddling his thighs and kissed him.

At first he refused the kiss, but with some persistence from you he eventually gave in and pulled you closer to him. He deepened the kiss, biting on your lip and shoving your tongue in your mouth. Without any warning, he stood up tossed you on to the bed. “You taste like Sehun,” he growled before crawling over you and kissing you again. His hands clawed at your dress before pulling it over your head. His eyes moved over your naked bodily hungrily. “No underwear? You have fun with Sehun this afternoon?”

He was glaring at you, but you knew he wasn’t as mad as he seemed. You knew how Kai worked so you smirked up at him, “Yeah, it was extremely satisfying.” You spoke with a happy sigh.

He let out another growl in his throat before grabbing your nipple with his teeth. He shoved your thighs apart and shoved off of his pants quickly. “Satisfying?” He asked you as he climbed on top of you and rested his body in between your legs. “I’ll show you satisfying.” He sat up and grabbed your waist, thrusting himself into you hard.

You moaned in surprise, your head dropping back onto the pillow under it as Kai began to fuck into you with more determination than you had ever seen. “Kai,” you moaned his name and clawed at his chest, wanting him closer.

He didn’t give in, instead he moved his thumb to your clit and rubbed it in a circular motion that left your head spinning.

You already felt yourself embarrassingly close to an orgasm as you watched him work furiously. You were still feeling the joyous after-sex buzz from Sehun, and to have Kai so quickly after. Your body had been craving them both more than you realized.

Kai’s eyebrows furrowed together and he was trying hard to hold back his own moans as he felt your body responding to him. “Moan louder, I want every man in this apartment to know who you belong to.” He kept your leg propped up against his waist, his thumb moved faster as his hips worked hard to get deep inside of you.

You felt your eyes roll into the back of your head as your orgasm hit you hard, you subconsciously yelled out Kai’s name as your dug your nails into his bed. Your body responding to the pleasure on it’s own accord.

Kai pumped into you a few more times before he yanked out of you and came on to your stomach with a gorgeous deep moan. He collapsed next to you and kissed your lips softly.

“I’m sorry I left without telling you.” You told him quietly, not wanting to ruin the moment, but wanting him to know how much you cared.

He laced his fingers with yours and smiled, his chin was at your shoulder and his warm breath was on your neck. You squeezed his hand happily and he kissed the skin on your arm, “it’s okay. Sehun looked really happy for the first time in a while.” He looked over to you with a serious expression, “but you know you always have to end up right here right?” He gave your hand another squeeze and you knew he meant he wanted you to be next to him.

You looked into his brown eyes and your heart melted. How did you end up in such a mess of falling for both of these boys? The worst part was you wanted to always come back to that moment, with Kai holding you and looking at you the way he was right now. You rolled over and nodded once before you kissed his lips hard and got up to head to the bathroom. You turned on your shower and climbed in, but let out a yelp when you felt Kai join you.

“What are you doing?” You asked him with a playful glare.

“Conserving water,” he told you before backing you up against the shower wall and kissing your neck. “And maybe claiming you one more time as mine.”


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His hand dropped from your face to the floor, “I love you so much, you know that right?”
> 
> You watched his face turning pale from the loss of blood and you cried harder. "Don’t you dare, Sehun. Don’t you even think about it.” You warned. His eyes began fluttering open and closed and you could hear your own chest heaving as you cried harder than you ever had before. You were not going to let him die because of you.

You were having a horrible dream. The kind of dream that you were running and you just could not get your body to run fast enough. Your limbs felt heavy and weighted and wouldn’t move the way you wanted them to. You woke up gasping for air and felt around your bed. Kai was gone. You looked at the clock on your nightstand and saw that it was 2 am. Then you heard shuffling outside your bedroom door followed by a loud bang that caused you to nearly jump out of your skin. Something was definitely wrong.

You climbed out of bed and crept silently to your bedroom to peek out of your door. You didn’t see anyone so you slid out of the room, keeping close to the wall as possible.

There were no lights on in the apartment. And you could hear no one moving around in the kitchen. As you walked toward the front of your apartment you saw the front door open. This struck you as odd seeing as how you had a weighted door that closed automatically. As you got closer you saw in horror a body was keeping the door from being closed. You had to grab your mouth to stop from screaming.

It was one of the extra bodyguards who had been staying at your house. Your mind was in a frenzy. What was going on, and what were you supposed to do? You didn’t have another second to mull the thought over when you heard footsteps outside of the front door. You ran back into the apartment, the first room you saw was Sehun’s so you ducked inside and tried desperately to get your eyes to adjust to the lack of light. The room was empty and dark; you finally felt your way over to his bed and ducked behind it.

Whoever had been outside of the apartment was now inside of it. You could vaguely hear them whispering and you didn’t recognize the voices at all. You laid your body flat and were happy to see that you could fit under Sehun’s bed.

You slid under the bed just as two pairs of feet walked into the room. You covered your mouth to keep your breathing steady and to stop yourself from screaming. Your heart was pounding out of your chest, fear consuming you. You were desperately trying to keep your head together.

“She’s not in her room.” Voice one said as they paced the room.

“Shit. I lost the two younger ones, they must have come back and got her.” The second voice responded.

You were trying hard not to cry. It was actually happening. They wanted you. Someone was aiming to kidnap you and you were laying helplessly 5 feet away from them, watching their feet pace around Sehun’s room. Where were Sehun and Kai? Why did they leave you behind?

“Did you get the second guy?” Voice one asked.

There was a disgusting chuckle let out, “Yeah. He’s taken care of.”

You were trying desperately not to cry. Those two men had been staying here to protect you and were most likely dead. Because of you. It was the worst feeling you had ever felt. You squeezed your eyes shut and took two huge long breaths as silently as you could muster.

There was more shuffling inside the apartment and you realized that Kai and Sehun were back. You could hear their familiar footsteps and whispering. They were looking for you.

“They don’t have her?!” The second voice whispered harshly. Realizing you weren’t with your guards.

“Clever bitch is probably hiding, there’s no way she would have gotten past us without us seeing her. Let’s deal with them and we will find her.” You heard them shuffling around the room. You could see their feet moving towards the door and as one of them put his hand down you saw a gun.

Kai yelled your name desperately from the living room. You could hear the emotions in his voice; anger, fear, a dire tone being used.

“Do you think they got her?” Sehun asked him. His voice wavered and you knew they were fearing the worst.

The two men were positioning themselves at Sehun’s door and you knew they were pointing their guns. You were panicking. They were going to shoot them. They were going to shoot your boys.

“Look in the other rooms,” Kai demanded.

Footsteps moved closer to Sehun’s door and you heard the gun being cocked, ready to fire.

“STOP THEY ARE GOING TO SHOOT YOU!” You screamed at the top of your lungs. You knew the boys would hear you, you just hoped they’d find the two men before you were discovered.

“What the fu–” Voice one started out, but voice was cut off by the door being kicked open with incredible force, causing the two men to be flung to the floor.

There was commotion now and you couldn’t tell whose feet belonged to who. You could hear the sounds of fists hitting flesh, groans in pains, and then the horrific sounds of gun shots. You covered your heads with your arm, your breathing growing rapidly in anxiety.

The commotion was led out of the bedroom and you knew that your boys were trying to lead them away from you. They must have figured out you were in the room somehow. You squeezed your eyes shut and began to cry. You suddenly wished you were back in your nightmare.

More gunshots were fired and then there was silence.

You were frozen in fear. You heard footsteps come back into the room and come straight to the bed. You screamed bloody murder as the person kneeled down to the bed and bent forward to look under it.

It’s me, honey. It’s me. It’s Sehun.“ You saw his face briefly and then his arms reached for you and you grabbed them in desperation.

He pulled you out from under the bed and you scrambled into his lap, you locked your arms around his neck and held him with every ounce of your strength. You were shaking uncontrollably, sobs suddenly taking over you as your emotions hit you like a ton of bricks.

He stroked your back slowly, “Shh, it’s okay. We got them. You’re safe now.” His voice was low and soothing as he attempted to calm you down. You kept your grip around his neck, your face in his shoulder. The comfort of his warmth and his smell helping more than anything.

You heard someone else enter the room and kneel beside the two of you, “Where was she?” Kai asked, running a hand over your head gently.

“Under the bed,” Sehun answered him and you felt him chuckle, “smart girl. I’m so proud of her.” As he chuckled he started coughing. A weird hazy cough, as if he were in pain.

You sat up straight leaned back to look at him. You realized the front of your shirt was wet and sticky. You looked down at the enormous red spot on the front of you. “Blood?” You asked dumbly as you poked at the spot. You couldn’t understand why it was there, as if your mind had given up on you after undergoing so much stress.

“Jesus, Sehun you got hit!” Kai snapped.

In one swift motion you were removed from Sehun’s lap and Kai laid him in the floor and ripped his shirt open. He spoke your name firmly before he grabbed your palms and placed them over what you could only assume was Sehun’s wounded chest. You felt warm sticky fluid trying to gush past your fingers and you automatically pushed down to hold it back. “Good girl, keep doing that.” Kai told you.

He got up and left the room and you heard his voice and you knew he was calling for help.

Panic was consuming you again, you could feel the thickness of Sehun’s blood pooling around your fingers, trying to escape.

You kept your palms on Sehun’s chest like it was your only job in life. You looked down at his face and he gave you a pain-filled smile which only caused you to start crying again.

He spoke your name softly and lifted a hand up to wipe away some of your tears, “I’m so proud of you.” He whispered.

“You got shot because of me,” you sobbed, pushing on his wound a bit harder and causing him to wince.

The wince didn’t last long, he was smiling at you again. “Of course I did. I would die for you.”

You choked on your sobs, but you kept your pressure on his chest. “Idiot…"you murmured between your cries. You were doing everything in your power not to lose your cool. Anxiety, panic, fear; it was crawling through your veins and trying to take over. You couldn’t let it.

His hand dropped from your face to the floor, "I love you so much, you know that right?”

You watched his face turning pale from the loss of blood and you cried harder. "Don’t you dare, Sehun. Don’t you even think about it.” You warned. His eyes began fluttering open and closed and you could hear your own chest heaving as you cried harder than you ever had before.

Suddenly a commotion of men came filing into the room. You recognized the paramedics as they rushed immediately to Sehun to evaluate the situation. You knew they were telling you to move, and you knew you should. However, you thought for sure if you moved your hands that he would die. You couldn’t let go of him, you wouldn’t let go of him. Why were they trying to move you?

You hadn’t realized you were screaming. In the back of your mind you had realized you heard someone screaming “no” over and over, but you didn’t realize it was you. Not until a pair of arms wrapped themselves around your waist and physically lifted you away from Sehun. You thrashed violently at whoever held you. Swinging your fists and legs, wanting to get back to the man on the floor.  

Kai grabbed a hold of your arms and finally got you to look at his face. He was repeating your name to get you to listen. You finally looked into his eyes and he sighed in relief, “He’s going to be okay, babe. Everything is going to be okay. They are going to take care of him. Okay, baby?” When he realized you had stopped moving he loosened his grip on you.

You nodded at his words but you couldn’t stop the tears. Kai scooped you into his arms and held you close. He whispered words of comfort to you and carried you bridal style into the living room.

You sat on your couch and finally calmed down, but you felt numb. Time began to crawl, everything felt like it was in slow motion. Your dad was there too, and replaced Kai’s hold on you while the paramedics looked over him for any damage.

They asked you over and over if you were hurt and you told them no.

The blood wasn’t yours.

Finally, after what seemed like centuries, it was decided that Kai would take you to a hotel room for the next day while your apartment was investigated.

You didn’t know what happened to the bodies of the bad men. If they were even dead. You didn’t ask. Instead you just went with Kai, who appeared with a duffel bag at your side after you were both told it was okay to leave. He drove you to the hotel and checked you both in quickly and quietly. At some point, someone had put a large coat on you so you didn’t look as bloody and gross as you felt.

Kai took you to the room and immediately turned on the shower. He pulled your numb body into the bathroom and stripped you of the blood-stained clothing. He gently led you into the shower, climbing in after you and you watched the blood rinse off your body down the drain. Your mind had dealt with so much in such little time; you couldn’t even find it in yourself to react to the sight of it all.

Kai washed you diligently, getting the blood from beneath your fingernails, and massaging your head gently as he rinsed it. All you could do was stand there, letting him take care of you. His eyes were distant as you watched him clean you. He looked like he had too much on his mind, so he had instead put on a mask to hide it all. At one point you reached up and cupped his face, the warm water running down both of your bodies as you simply stared at him. You wanted him to know you were there for him too, he had you. His face softened, but the distance in his eyes remained. He held your hand and shut his eyes for a moment, accepting your offer of support. He stayed like that briefly before turning the shower off and beginning the process of drying you both off.

He led you to the bed and pulled out pajamas from the duffel he had brought with him. He even had your hair and toothbrush. How he was able to pack so efficiently in all of the chaos was beyond what your mind could fathom. You were just a shell of a person at this point.

He dressed you, brushed your hair, and even took you back into the bathroom to make sure you brushed your teeth. “You’ll feel better being clean all over, I promise.” He whispered softly as he slid the toothpaste over the bristles of the brush and handed it to you.

When you were both finished, he led you into the kingsized bed of the suite and you both crawled in, meeting at the middle. His arms were around you instantly, your face buried in his chest. He was warm, he was firm, he was real; and he was the comfort you needed more than anything else in that moment. You felt your body fighting off the exhaustion from all of the events of the evening. You held close to Kai, not wanting to let him go. You were afraid to fall asleep and find him gone again when you woke up.

He seemed to understand. That, or he needed to hold you just as badly as you needed to hold him. After a few minutes in the dark room together he spoke your name quietly, his low voice vibrating against his chest to your ear. You hummed a response to let him know you were listening to what he had to say.

“When we couldn’t find you…” He sighed and took a moment before continuing, “I love you.”

He hadn’t said the words out loud before and you knew that they meant a lot to him. Despite you and Sehun easily announcing your feelings, Kai had always held them in. You knew he cared for both of you, and so you never pressured him to say anything he wasn’t ready to. But with this new proclamation, Kai wasn’t playing pretend anymore. He had you as his, and he wanted to keep it that way.

You pulled his face down for a kiss, “I love you too.” You told him earnestly.

You both fell asleep in each other’s arms. He needed you there with him as much as you needed him. Somehow your body gave into the sleep that it needed and you fell into the darkness.

This time you didn’t dream.  
_____

You hated hospitals.

You had terrible memories of hospitals from when your mother passed away when you were younger. Ever since you associate them with sickness and death. They just weren’t the place you’d choose to be. Except today, because today you got to see Sehun.

You were clinging desperately to Kai’s arm as he walked you through the different corridors to get to Sehun’s room. He led you to a room that had the door open and you were suddenly frozen in the doorway. Sehun was laying in the bed sleeping. His right arm and chest were bandaged up and he had other cords and IV’s hooked up to him. He was otherwise fine, but the sight alone was enough to make you burst into tears.

Kai looked at you and couldn’t help but smile, “Babe…he’s just sleeping, are you really crying already?” He teased you, but his arms very gently pulled you into his loving embrace and stroked your back.

You hugged him tight and pulled yourself together. It had been only 2 days since the incident. You’d spent most of the time sleeping and resting, your body utterly exhausted from the entire ordeal. It was the first time you were allowed to leave the hotel and the first thing you asked to do was see Sehun. Now that you were here, it was a bit overwhelming and the thoughts of that night were flooding your memories.

You heard Sehun stir and his eyes blinked open, immediately landing on yours. You rushed over to his good side and grabbed his hand, he immediately smiled at the sight of you. He spoke your name a bit hoarsely, “you were finally allowed to come out of the hotel room?” He asked you gently.

You smiled and nodded, not trusting your voice just yet. He looked better than you imagined, almost completely normal; if not a little bit pale.

“She made me take her here first,” Kai told him from behind you. Kai had been coming to visit Sehun while you were locked away. He had been hesitant to leave your side, but you wanted to make sure Sehun knew the two of you were missing him. “How’s your shoulder?” He asked his friend.

Sehun frowned, “they stopped giving me the good pain medicine so it kind of hurts today.”

“What? Why would they do that?” You immediately spoke up, “do I need to talk to them? Where’s the nurse?” You stood up to go find whatever monster would try to hurt Sehun in such a way.

Sehun chuckled and gave your hand a squeeze, keeping you in your place. “It’s okay. I have to be off of the heavy duty stuff in order for them to let me leave. And I’m really tired of being in this bed.”

You frowned at him, “Well don’t push yourself! Take your time and heal at your own speed.” You ordered.

He smiled and nodded, “yes ma’am.”

“Did they tell you when you can go?” Kai asked him.

Sehun nodded again, “Two more days and then we are all back to our own free will.”

Your dad’s threats had stopped since that night. The police had come into play and the company threatening your father was now under investigation. Kai and Sehun had not killed the attempted kidnappers, and they were now in prison. The even better news was that in Sehun’s surrounding rooms were your other two security guards. Although they were injured, no one had died in the incident that night. The best possible outcome had happened and you were very grateful, although knowing Sehun got shot was destroying your heart. Your apartment had been cleaned up and you and Kai were going to get to stay in it tonight. You were so excited to have things settling back down to normal.

You smiled at Sehun, “Well we are going home tonight and getting your room all ready for you. And I have a nurse who will come check on you every day. And as soon as the bandages come off I have a huge surprise planned for the three of us.”

The boys smiled at you.

“That sounds great, honey” Sehun told you.

Visiting hours were coming to an end so you stood up and gave Sehun a sweet kiss before Kai led you out of the room. You stopped in to the other guard’s rooms to wish them well and soon Kai and you were headed back to the apartment.

Walking into your apartment never felt so good. The familiar scent of home filled your nostrils and you immediately collapsed onto your bed with a happy sigh. Your eyes were closed, but you felt Kai crawling over top of you, “Happy to be home?” He asked, placing a kiss to your shoulder.

You opened your eyes to his brown ones blinking down at you. You wrapped your arms around his neck and brought him into a loving kiss. “I could not be happier,” you told him honestly.

He returned the kiss and smiled at you, “Good.” He kissed you again, this time with more emphasis. His mouth moved in sync with yours and you hummed pleasantly as his lips moved away from your mouth and down to your neck.  You felt him smile against your skin, “Do you realize it has been two weeks since you’ve been able to be as loud as you want with me?” He asked you before biting your neck and sucking on it gently.

You whimpered and tugged at his shirt. He pulled away from the mark he left on your neck and let you take the shirt off of him. You pulled his neck to you and kissed it softly then moved to his collarbone and left your own mark on his skin.

One of his hands moved to your waist and unbuttoned your jeans before sliding up under your shirt. You sucked in a breath as his thumb slid over your nipple above your bra. He kissed you again, slipping his tongue into your mouth in search of yours.

Your own hands focused on getting his pants off of him, you pushed them past his beautiful butt, giving it a squeeze as you did so. Then you used your legs to push the pants all the way down. He kicked them off and broke away from the kiss in order to get your own pants off of you.  
You pulled your shirt over your head and tossed it to the floor before removing your bra to go with it. Kai smiled at you, his eyes raking over your body. “Impatient?” He asked you with a smirk.

You rolled your eyes and pushed him over so you were straddling his waist, “Shut up and make me scream,” you told him hotly as you lowered yourself on top of him.

He grabbed a hold of your waist and you watched with a smile on your face as he threw his head back on the pillow and groaned in satisfaction. You leaned your hands on his chest and pushed yourself up before slamming back down again. You moaned as you spread your legs wider so that he could reach deeper inside of you.

His own moans echoed yours and he gripped your waist tighter to thrust up inside of you at a quicker pace. He pumped into you a few more times before pulling you off of his lap. He flipped you around and backed you into the wall. You felt the goosebumps spread over your body as the cold wall hit your spine.

Kai pushed you up against the wall and wrapped your legs around his waist, thrusting back into you as he did so.

Your hands gripped his shoulders as he pushed up into you. You moaned his name, and moved a hand into his hair and tugged it. “Harder,” you begged him.

He happily obliged, deep groans leaving his lips as he got deeper inside of you.

You moaned happily as you felt yourself building up to your orgasm, “Faster,” you whispered, holding on to the feeling building up in your stomach.

Kai thrust into you harder and faster until you heard him cry out in his own climax.

You felt him pulsing inside of you and your orgasm hit you hard. You moaned his name and pulled his hair until you both finally went still and slid down to the bed in a breathless heap.  
You both breathed happily next to each other, it felt so good to know that you could have your loud sex with the door wide open and not a care in the world. You felt comfortable and content for the first time in weeks and you sighed with a smile on your face. The only thing that could make you any happier was to have Sehun back home with you, and that was only two days away.

Kai snuggled into your neck, his hand slid along your waist and pulled your body flush against his. It was only a matter of seconds before his steady breathing was in your ear and you knew he was asleep. He too must have felt relieved to have the threats behind you.

You soon drifted off to sleep with the happy thoughts of having both of your security guards all to yourself again soon.  
_____  
You were so glad to have Sehun back in the apartment. You made sure his bed linens were changed, you put flowers in his room, and even hired a nurse to come change his bandages for him. He would have everything he needed in the comfort of his own home and you couldn’t be happier.

When Kai walked through the front door with him you had to stop yourself from jumping into his arms. Instead you squealed in delight and hugged him where he wasn’t injured.  “I’m so happy you’re home!” You told him.

He laughed and led you over to the couch to sit with you. You immediately snuggled against the uninjured side of his chest. Kai sat on your other side and you tossed your legs up on his lap. You had never been more content. You smiled and both boys were looking at you expectantly.

“Well?” Kai asked you, “you said you had a surprise for both of us when Sehun came home!” He mentioned, impatience in his tone.

You jumped up, “Oh yeah!” You gave him a devilish grin and ran into your room, grabbing a folder and bringing it back to them. You sat in front of them on the coffee table and opened the folder. Three tickets slid to the side and there was a packet with a tropical location on the front.

“I am treating us three to a well earned vacation!” You told them happily.

They both looked at you in surprise.

“Really?” Sehun asked you.

You nodded, “Obviously I waited to schedule it for after you heal and finish your physical therapy. Then the three of us are going to a tropical paradise, no worries of people seeing or work stress. Just the three of us, a private beach, and a little beach house for us to share together.

They both smiled at you and Kai leaned forward to kiss you cheek. “That’s so sweet of you, baby. Thank you.”

“Yes, thank you.” You watched Sehun stifle a yawn from the corner of your eye as he spoke and immediately hopped off of the couch.

“Okay, it’s time to get someone to bed. And Kai, you need to go to work!” You clapped your hands and both boys began to move off of the couch.

“Aw, what about you?” Kai whined as he dragged his feet across the living room floor.

You smiled up at him, “I took the day off to help nurse Sehunnie back to health.”

Kai frowned at hearing this, “That’s not fair you didn’t tell me.”

You reached your hand around his neck and pulled him into a loving kiss, “You’ll be okay. You have paperwork to do, anyway.”

You watched him shuffle off with a scowl on his face and you turned to Sehun with a smile, “Come on you! Off to bed.”

He was pouting now as well, “Aw, I don’t want to go to bed.” He denied you with his words, but his body began to move towards his bedroom with a little too much ease.

“Bye darlings!” You heard Kai yell sarcastically before the front door shut behind him.

You rolled your eyes as Sehun crawled into his bed and leaned against the mountain of pillows you had prepared for him. “Can I get you anything? Some food? Water? Another blanket?” You asked him as he got comfortable.

He grinned mischievously at you, “A kiss?” He asked while feigning a pitiful look on his face.

You rolled your eyes, but couldn’t stop your lips from forming into a grin. You sat on the edge of the bed next to him and leaned forward for a kiss. You had started with a simple kiss, but Sehun wanted more. His mouth pressed roughly against yours and his good hand snaked up around your neck, holding you hostage against his lips.

You finally broke away and gave him as stern look, “What do you think you’re doing?”

He smirked at you, “I’ve been cooped up in a hospital for days because I got shot trying to save your life…I’m horny.” He answered bluntly.

“Way to really rub salt into the wound, Sehun.” You frowned, as if you didn’t feel guilty enough.

He lifted your chin so you could look at him, “Hey. I was doing my job, remember? I’m not trying to guilt you. I just want you to touch my penis.” He whined.

You snorted and gave his chest a little shove, but already the guilt faded a bit. “Perv,” you teased for good measure.

He grinned, but pulled you into another heated kiss. You carefully crawled on to the bed and straddled his lap, never breaking away from his lips. You ran your hand through his soft hair and moved your lips to his cheek and jaw.

You smiled and pulled away from him, lifting your shirt and pulling it off. Then removing your bra. You watched Sehun let out a content sigh as he immediately took one of your nipples in his mouth, his tongue twirling against it in a way that made you instantly moan for him. His good hand ran along your side and cupped the other breast. He groaned against your skin and you could already feel his excitement building underneath your lap. He really wasn’t kidding.

You moved so that you were off of the bed and pulling the blanket off of him, followed by his pants. You quickly removed your own bottoms before straddling his waist again.

You reached down below you and wrapped your fingers around his erection and slowly moved it up and down your slit at a teasing speed. This caused both of you to moan and Sehun’s mouth dived onto your breasts again.

You moved so that he was at your entrance before slowly sinking downward on top of him. He groaned against your skin as you slid up and down slowly. “Stop teasing,” he murmured before taking your nipple in between his teeth.

You hissed and quickened your pace on top of him. Soon you both found a rhythmic pattern and you watched in glee as Sehun leaned his head back against the bed and moaned your name.

“Please go faster,” he begged you.

You took his face and brought him into a loving kiss before moving your hands to the wall behind him to support yourself. You bounced up and down and moaned as you felt your own orgasm coming closer.

Sehun’s good hand reached behind you and grabbed a hold of your butt, giving it a firm squeeze as he helped move his hips upward to get deeper inside of you.

You were both a moaning mess as you felt your orgasm hit you and your walls clench around him bringing him to his own climax.

You leaned forward and kissed him again, letting yourself get lost in the moment before pulling away and getting off of him.

He tugged you back down against his chest and you gladly accepted the cuddly position as you pulled the blanket up over your naked bodies.

“It’s good to be home,” he said with a yawn as slunk lower into the bed. It wasn’t long before his steady breathing signaled you that he was asleep. Knowing he was comfortable and happy you fell asleep too, a smile plastered onto your lips.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> –Therefore, you figured nothing would go wrong with going to grab a cup of coffee after a long day of negotiations in the office. However, as you walked to the car, hot cup of joe in hand, you felt someone stick a sack of some sort of your head and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Dominate/Forceful(ish?) Sex Depicted in this chapter, Pregnancy Mentions

The vacation of your dreams was quickly turning into the vacation from hell.

It had started out just fine. The house you were renting was quaint and comfortable with a private beach. The boys were tall, tanned, and all yours for an entire week. You were ready for them and they were ready for you.

Looking back, you must had been experiencing too much of a good thing and mother nature turned against you.

You assumed it was food poisoning. You had gone out to eat on the island the previous night and woke up suddenly at 6 am throwing up everything in your stomach. You couldn’t hold anything down, not even water. After a day of rest and dry heaving, you finally began to feel like yourself by the end of the night. You even emerged from your hideout in the bedroom and Kai and Sehun had greeted you with broad smiles.

“Are you feeling any better?” Sehun asked hopefully from the couch. They had hooked up a game system and you wondered how long they had been sitting there playing. You had forbid them from coming into your room and seeing you as sick as you were.

You gave him a small smile and nodded, “Yes, much. I must have gotten it out of my system!”

The three of you played it safe for the rest of the night and watched movies on tv. They let you rest on them and rubbed your back and tummy; making sure you were sipping water to rehydrate slowly.

The next morning, like clockwork, at 6 am you were up and at the toilet in seconds. When you thought it was safe to crawl back into bed you heard a knock on your door. Sehun stuck his head in your room with a frown on his face, clearly you had woke him up.

“Are you okay? Can I get you anything?” He looked worried and you felt guilty.

You shook your head from the burrow of blankets you had made for yourself, “Thanks, Sehunnie. Just some rest I think.”

You could feel his presence hovering for a few moments before leaving. You felt so bad making them worry. You finally convinced Kai, who came in not long after Sehun to check on you, to go out and explore the island. You truly had booked the vacation more for them than yourself. They should at least get some pleasure from it. It took a lot of convincing, but finally Kai caved and said he would take Sehun out after the cleaning lady came.

The older woman was by far the sweetest person you had ever met. She came the first day the three of you arrived and was absolutely smitten with your boys. After that she would bring random snacks and meals for the three of you to try.

You took a shower and managed to make it out to the living room just as the boys left. The older woman came out and immediately felt your forehead. Sehun had told her you were sick and she immediately began fussing over you; asking you questions about what you had eaten and what you were feeling.

She made you soup, but the smell alone made your stomach churn. You rushed to the bathroom, and when you came out a few minutes later she was staring at you with a knowing look.

“When was your last monthly?” She asked you quietly, as if someone was in the house.

You laughed at first, but then as you began to calculate the dates in your head you stared at her in horror. You had always been careful, but you had definitely gotten careless in the past month. You were on birth control, but you knew there was always that annoying .5% chance.

“Ah!” The older woman grinned, “so you are late! Not to worry, I will sneak you a test tomorrow. Which one of the boys are you with?”

That’s when reality hit you hard. You had sex with both Sehun and Kai without a condom. You wouldn’t know whose baby it was without some sort of test. “Oh GOD!” You groaned and immediately sat on the couch, throwing your face in your hands.

“Oh,” the woman stuttered in shock, “Oh my. Well,” she paused and walked over to give you a comforting pat on the back, “good for you dear.”

The next 24 hours were the literal worst. You were still throwing up at random, and you couldn’t sleep a wink. You were a week late, and you were usually right on time. What were you going to do if you were pregnant? How could you tell Sehun and Kai that you may be pregnant, let alone you didn’t know who the father was. Those thoughts alone kept you from relaxing at all.

You gave them strict orders to go out again the next day. You didn’t care what the did as long as they didn’t come home. You knew they could sense something was wrong with you, something more than a stomach virus. Somehow you convinced them, or ordered them rather, to go find something to do.

The second the older woman handed you the paper bag with the at home test in it you ran into the bathroom. You had been drinking water all morning and you were more than ready to pee on that stick. You sat in the bathroom and waited the full three minutes that the box suggested. Your timer on your phone went off and you stared at the small stick sitting on the sink. With a shaky hand you picked it up and saw the two pink lines in the screen. You glanced back at the box, but you already knew. Two lines meant positive.

You passed out.  
______

You woke up in a hospital bed. It took you a few moments to gather your senses and figure out what was going on. As you sat up a small beeper started going off from a machine next to you. A nurse came in soon after, pressing buttons and adjusting knobs, “The doctor will be in with you in a moment.” She told you with a soft smile as she left the room.

She was right, barely a moment passed before a man in a white coat came in the room with a smile on his face. “Hello Miss ______! You gave us quite a scare this afternoon!” He told you.

You tried to smile, but you were feeling a bit queasy still, the memories of what happened before you passed out flooding into your mind.

“I just want you to know, we’ve run some blood tests. You’re a little anemic, but you’re not pregnant. You should get another test taken when you get home, but the blood tests tend to be more accurate. Have you been stressed lately?”

You thought about all that had happened to you with the threats and the break in. You thought about the weeks you spent working at the office and with Sehun for his arm. You had been pretty stressed out. You told this to the doctor and he nodded with understanding.

“Sometimes the body takes a harder hit with these situations than we realize. Now that you’ve been on vacation and able to relax your body is just confused. I recommend keeping your workload short when you get home. Ease back into your routine, okay? Once we get some more fluid in your body from that IV the nurse will get you checked out and ready to go home. Take care of yourself.” He gave your leg a friendly pat before walking out of the room.

You rested your head back against the pillows and sighed in relief. You weren’t pregnant. You were so relieved.

Until Kai and Sehun walked in the room.

Their faces were full of worry and you hated seeing them like that. You probably looked awful from the days of throwing up and not eating anything. You wondered what they knew, who had called them and what they told them. Kai soon answered you though. “Why didn’t you tell me?” His brown eyes were so big, his lips frowning at you. “You could have told me. I would have been there for you.”

Sehun was silent and brooding in the back, his lips set in a frown and his eyes tight in a glare at your direction, though it wasn’t cold-hearted. Clearly you had worried them both.

You sat up and looked down at your hands. “I’m really sorry. I’m not pregnant. And that’s why I didn’t want to tell you. There was nothing to worry about, we just need to be more careful.” You tried to keep your voice light, not letting him in on your other concerns.

Kai ran a frustrated hand through his hair and paced the room angrily. Sehun didn’t move, his arms were folded across his chest and his eyes never left yours. You looked back down at your hands, feeling bad for worrying them this way.

“You were so sick! I was so worried about you and you just kept blowing it off, telling me it was a stomach bug! I had to find out from the freaking cleaning lady! I don’t want a fucking old woman to tell me I might be a dad.” Kai snapped.

“I said I’m sorry! I didn’t know what to do, I just found out myself! I didn’t know how to handle the situation, if I should tell either of you I didn’t even know who the fucking father was!” You snapped back at him, losing your temper with him.

This brought Kai’s pacing to an abrupt stop. He looked at you in shock, “What did you just say?”

You stared at him, confused, did he not consider Sehun in this entire equation?

“She said she didn’t know who the father would have been.” Sehun spoke for you. His eyes stayed glued to your own, his frown still on his lips.

Kai’s eyes snapped to Sehun then back to yours. “What? You wouldn’t have known. You really let him…” Suddenly the anger disappeared from his face and you realized how sad he looked.

“Kai…” You spoke his name softly, but he looked at you in complete disappointment before shaking his head sadly and walking out of the room.

You looked up at Sehun in shock and he sighed and finally walked over to you. “Are you really going to be okay?”

You wanted to kiss him. Sehun, despite his brooding and pissed off behavior, always put you first. You nodded and his lips twitched slightly and he tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear. “He’ll get over it. He’s dense sometimes, so his pride is hurt, but he’ll get over it.” He sighed once more before he turned around and left the room.

You loved Sehun for being so caring. You couldn’t believe Kai thought he was the only one who had released inside of you. Or if he was just delusional enough that he somehow lived in denial about how sexual you were with Sehun as well. Either way, you felt awful. You’d hurt two of the most important people in your life by not being more honest with them. You weren’t sure how you’d ever make it up to them.

It took a few hours before the hospital finally released you to go back to your vacation home. As the cab driver pulled up to your front walk, you were nervous about entering the house. Kai was mad at you, Sehun was…well Sehun was Sehun. You wondered how the beautiful vacation you had planned for the three of you had turned into such a disaster. All you wanted was a week of beautiful tanned beach bodies by day and super hot threesomes by night. Were you really asking so much?

The front door was unlocked and you slid your shoes off and walked into the living room. You caught a glimpse of Sehun’s head in a chair in the center of the room. “Hey, they finally released me.” You told him as you picked your shoes up and put them on the shelf. “Is Kai here too? Have you talked—” You were cut off by the sight you saw as you entered the living room.

Sehun was, in fact, sitting in a dining room chair in the center of the room. However, he was completely naked and tied to the chair. His legs and chest were wound tightly to the wood, and his mouth was gagged.

You gasped and ran over to him, immediately working on freeing his mouth. He was looking at you with a panicked expression, but you couldn’t think of anything except helping him. “Who did this?” You asked. The knot on the back of his hair was really tight, and you had a hard time loosening it. Luckily, your nimble fingers finally got it undone and his mouth was free. You were ready to grab your phone and call the police; trying desperately to remember the emergency number.

“Get me out of this before he comes back.” Sehun spoke quickly and quietly.

“Before who comes back? Who did this?” You repeated, louder now and more panicked.

“Oh, you’re home sooner than I thought.” You heard Kai’s voice ring out in the room.

Sehun deadpanned, his eyes moving away from yours and to the figure behind you.

You shot around to see Kai, clad in only a pair of boardshorts that did wonders for his lean body and dark skin, he had a wicked grin on his face and looked over at Sehun. “You aren’t supposed to have that mouth of yours free.” He shook his head in disappointment as he entered the room.

You looked down at Sehun who was refusing to look at either of you, a scowl set deep in his face. “Did you do this to him?” You demanded from the older boy who had finally reached you.

Kai smiled, his smile that usually made him look like an innocent boy gave him more of a villainous look. “I did.” He answered simply, his hands slid around your waist and he started leaving light kisses along your neck and jaw.

You attempted to push him away, disgusted by the way he was acting, “Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you? Untie him right now!”

His arms held firm around your waist, he made a show of licking your neck and biting your ear, “No.” He whispered.

You gave him a hard shove, catching him off guard as he stumbled back. You immediately turned to Sehun and leaned behind him to start untying the knots holding him to the chair. You had barely got your fingers on one of them before Kai’s arms pulled you away.

Suddenly the two of you were both on the couch, you in Kai’s lap, your back against his chest. He slid his fingers up your shirt and groped at your breasts, your nipples betrayed you; loving the attention. You tried to wiggle free, not caring for Kai’s forceful attitude. “Kai, I don’t know what the hell is wrong with you, but I don’t like it! Let me go! And let Sehun go!”

Kai chuckled in your ear, his tongue still sliding along wickedly at all the places he knew made you weak. A whimper escaped your lips as one of his hands slid in between your legs and palmed your clothed core. “I don’t think you really want me to stop.” Kai spoke lowly in your ear. His quick hands slid up your shorts, pushing your panties out of the way to get to your warm center. You hated yourself for being a bit turned on by his dominance over you.

Your eyes fluttered shut as one of his fingers slid inside. Kai whispered your name, “you’re awfully wet…” He slid another finger inside and they both curled upward, causing another whimper to leave your lips. “Open your eyes.” He demanded, “Sehunnie may be angry, but he likes to watch…”

You looked over at Sehun, his brown eyes were drinking you in as Kai had your legs spread for show. His fingers kept pumping in you and you moaned, and that’s when you noticed that Sehun was indeed enjoying the show. His own naked body giving him away as he was growing hard at the sight of Kai pleasuring you.

Kai slipped his fingers out of you and unbuttoned your shorts. “Let’s let Sehun watch. Then I’ll untie him, hm?”

Sehun, who no longer had his mouth gagged, was not objecting to this.

You hated yourself for being turned on by this, but your hips lifted for Kai to pull the shorts down, and your arms lifted allowing him to remove your shirt.

Soon the two of you were both naked and your head was leaned against Kai’s shoulder as he fingered you relentlessly. He kept your legs spread and draped over his own, leaving you extremely open and vulnerable to Sehun’s eyes.

You could feel Kai smirking against your skin as his lips attached to the crook of your neck and began to suck lightly. His thumb twirled around your clit and you felt yourself coming undone in his arms. With a few more snaps of his wrist you hit your climax and shook in his arms with a moan of his name.

He slowly removed his hand from you, but you knew he wasn’t done yet. He lifted your hips and thrusted himself right into your still-sensitive center. You reached back and tangled your hand into his hair, crying out his name again as he snapped his hips upward, getting himself deeper inside of you. His hands slid up from your waist to your breasts, cupping them both in each hand. He moaned in your ear as his thumbs tweaked at your nipples.

You heard a frustrated sigh leave Sehun’s lips and you looked up at him with a pout. You wanted to touch him too, his erection was turning you on even more than it should be. “I want both of you,” you whined to Kai.

“No,” he growled in your ear, he grabbed your hips and jerked you down hard on top of him.

You moaned, but you knew how to get him to your side.

Your hands slid down in between the two of you, reached for his balls you massaged them gently while he continued his thrusts. You felt his grip tighten on your hips as he moaned. You moaned his name again, “Kai, baby, please give me Sehun…” You used your most begging voice with him. You knew he was weakening to your advances. He stopped his movements and stretched a long leg forward, hooking his foot under Sehun’s chair. He pulled him closer to the two of you, close enough for you to be able to lean your hands on Sehun’s thighs and bend forward.

You licked the pearly drop of precum off of Sehun’s tip and heard him groan immediately.

Kai answered Sehun’s groan by thrusting back up into you hard.

You had your mouth around Sehun’s cock and the moan you let out vibrated through him. You bobbed your head up and down and sucked greedily at Sehun as Kai gripped your hips tight and snapped into you fast and hard.

You took a spare hand and began to rub your clit, already ready to hit your next orgasm. Kai found a spot inside of you that made you see stars as he hit it over and over. As your fingers rubbed quickly over your clit you felt another eruption fill your body as you saw nothing but white. You moaned loudly with Sehun’s cock still in your mouth and you felt him reach his own orgasm, shooting it into your mouth with little warning.

No sooner had you forced back Sehun’s cum, did Kai pull out of you and force you to face him. You took hold of his cock and he grabbed your hair as you stroked him to his own orgasm, his cum soon following Sehun’s down your throat.

He sat back on the couch in a lump, letting out a pleased sigh as you immediately crawled behind Sehun and let him free from his restraints. He got up and you watched him think about what he wanted to do before he grabbed your hand and brought you up to a heated kiss. After he broke away he shot a glare at Kai and silently stormed out of the room.

You looked over at Kai who was smirking at Sehun’s back. “What is going on between you two?” You asked him as he finally looked back to you.

He shrugged, the smirk never leaving his face. “Just putting him in his place.”

You scoffed, his ego turning you off, you walked back to your room and decided to take a much needed shower.

Later that night, after a full evening of completely avoiding Sehun and Kai, you felt your bed shift with the added weight of someone joining it. You knew it was Kai before he even spoke as he slid under your blankets and wrapped his arms around your waist.

He pulled you close and nuzzled his face in your neck, “I’m sorry,” he muttered against your skin.

You sighed and ran your fingers through his hair, “I know.”

He kissed your neck before lifting his head and looking at your face, “I love you. I want you to be mine. I want you to know if you get pregnant it’s mine. I don’t want you to sleep with Sehun anymore…” He frowned, knowing his request was not possible at the moment.

You didn’t know what to say. You loved Kai, but you loved Sehun too. You were enjoying the fun the three of you could have together and you were mad at him for ruining it. You knew it was selfish, you knew you couldn’t have your cake and eat it too.

Before you could respond Kai kissed you sweetly.  
His lips moved along yours, the kiss becoming quickly passionate. He made love to you slowly, relishing every inch of your body and marking it with his lips. And as he reached his breaking point, he buried his face in your neck and whispered, “Mine.” Over and over until you kissed away his fears.  
_____

Monday

“Sehun!” Kai’s voice boomed through the apartment. “Where are all of my underwear? I swear to God, Sehun I will murder you. What did you do with them? DON’T LAUGH AT ME I CAN’T GO COMMANDO IN MY KHAKI’S MY JUNK IS TOO PROMINENT! SEHUN! GET BACK HERE!”

Tuesday

“Sehun, why is my room filled with blown up condoms?”

“To remind you about safe sex.”

“I’m going to remind you about my foot in your ass if you don’t clean this up.”

“Hey! Remember that time you tied me up and made me watch you fuck our boss?”

“Yeah. It was great.”

“Clean up the room yourself.”

Wednesday

You stood in your robe, a warm cup of coffee in your hands. It was your favorite part of the morning. You watched Sehun sneak out of his room with shaving cream and a feather in hand.

He squatted in front of Kai, who was asleep on the couch due to being unable to get into his bedroom because of the blown up condoms literally filling it floor to ceiling. You hadn’t let either of them back in your bed since coming home from vacation. Mostly the three of you needed a little time out.

Sehun sprayed the shaving cream in Kai’s open palm, then proceeded to tickle his face with the feather.

You watched him snicker as Kai wiped at his face, the cream spreading all over his eyes and nose. You couldn’t help but start giggling as you watched Kai’s face get confused and his eyes slowly blink open to realize what was happening.

Sehun burst into laughter and proceeded to run out of the apartment at full speed before Kai could catch him.

Thursday

There was a blood curdling scream that rang out in the apartment and pulled you out of your deep sleep. You rolled over in your bed to find Kai come running out of your bathroom. He insisted on using your bathroom since Sehun was on the warpath and kept screwing with him.

He stood there in his bare glory, soap suds sliding down his naked body. You sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from your eyes, “Kai you’re getting water all over my carpet.”

“That’s not important!” He yelled at you, literally yelled, “LOOK AT MY HAIR!”

You finally managed to pulled your eyes from his lovely body to his face and hair. At first you thought it was soap and then you realized. “Oh no…”

“HE PUT BLEACH IN THE SHAMPOO! I AM BLOND! WHAT THE FUCK!”

You got out of bed and shooed him back into the shower, “You have to rinse it out, babe! The longer it stays in the more blond you will be!“

Friday

You were so glad the week was over. Between stress at work and Kai and Sehun being at each other’s throats you were exhausted. You could not wait to change into some yoga pants and a hoodie and sit on your couch for the rest of the night.

You walked into your apartment and were immediately greeted by your two security guards wrestling on the living room floor. You looked around in shock as your coffee table had been tossed across the room, one of your dining room chairs was missing a leg. “Guys! What the actual fuck?”

They both stopped and looked up at you. Kai had Sehun in a choke hold and on his face was a huge drawn penis in black marker.

“Oh no,” you muttered to yourself as they immediately went at it again.

“DO YOU KNOW I WENT TO A MEETING WITH HER FATHER TODAY? HE ASKED ME IF I GOT DRUNK LAST NIGHT! NO ONE FUCKING TOLD ME ABOUT THIS!” Kai rambled off as he shook Sehun rather violently.

Sehun was trying to fight back, but was clearly weakened by his laughter.

It was hard not to laugh, the penis literally took up Kai’s entire forehead.

Kai heard you giggle and suddenly let go of Sehun and got up and stomped his foot. “It’s not funny! I saw a lot of important people today!” He looked like a child as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Are you done now?” He asked Sehun, who was wiping tears from his eyes in laughter.

Sehun finally got a hold of himself and nodded. “I’m done. We’re even.”

You sighed, “Finally! I am 100% done with the two of you. Now, Sehun go out to the store and get some paint thinner right now. Pick up dinner on your way home.”

“Kai,” you looked at him and you couldn’t stop the snort, “come here honey, let’s get you cleaned up.”  
_______

You thought you had gotten past this; these stupid threats to your company. Your father ensured you that it was over; that he had taken care of it. So you had let your guard down, literally.

Sehun and Kai weren’t with you all the time anymore. Both of them began doing odd jobs for your dad, or training with the company, or even going to the gym while you ran errands.. Things had been awkward between all of you lately, so having time apart helped you clear your head.

Therefore, you figured nothing would go wrong with going to grab a cup of coffee after a long day of negotiations in the office. However, as you walked to the car, hot cup of joe in hand, you felt someone stick a sack of some sort of your head and everything went black.

You came to in a dark basement of a house tied to a chair and you rolled your eyes at the cliche. Your mouth was gagged, and the ropes around your ankles and wrists were too tight for you to wiggle much. You were stuck. You sighed, but conveniently you could hear footsteps on the stairs descending down to you.

When the door opened you saw two men walk in and you were struck by how oddly attractive they were. Hot kidnappers? You wondered if you were being filmed secretly, if maybe this was just some weird reality television program. There was no way this was real life. One of them walked in front of you and bent forward to look closer at your face. “Are you sure this is her? She’s a lot prettier than I thought she would be.”

If you could scoff with a gag in your mouth, you certainly did. You rolled your eyes and looked up to the man standing behind him who was chuckling.

“Yeah, it’s her. I’ve seen her pictures.” The second guy answered.

The one in front of you stood up and walked around the room. “Should we have fun with her until the boss gets back?” He was smirking and you couldn’t help but imagining how it would feel to punch him in the face.

Neither of them were very tall, but they seemed to be able to carry themselves well enough. The second one had big round eyes and heart shaped lips, he looked like a small boy more than a hitman; if that was even what he was. The one closer to you had the grin of a cat, his eyes mischievous and crinkled in a cute manner when he smiled; you hated him for it.

A buzzing in the room startled both you and the men.

“Are you kidding me, Jongdae? You didn’t check her?” The first one stomped over to you and began digging around in your pockets before pulling out your phone. A glance at the screen told you it was Kai and you were suddenly nervous.

Jongdae grinned sheepishly, “Sorry, I was distracted by her beauty while she was passed out.”

The first one simply rolled his eyes before answering your phone, “Hello?” You could hear the angry ranting in the ear piece and you sighed. Kai and his temper, he always spoke harshly when he was upset about something. You just hoped he’d keep the conversation going long enough for Sehun to ping your phone. You knew they did this, you three had talked about it in the beginning of them working for you.

The first guy listened to Kai’s rant before rolling his eyes again, “Seriously? Don’t you think we’ve done this before?” He clicked the phone off and then turned it off completely. He shoved it into Jongdae’s hands roughly. “Check the person. How many times to I have to tell you. Now the phone’s pinged the nearest tower near here and they can find her faster. You can call the boss and tell him. I’m not dealing with this.” He turned on his heel and walked angrily back upstairs.

Jongdae looked at you nervously, “Crap. Now he’s pissed at me and the boss is going to make me do shitty desk work for over a week.” He sighed and pulled out his own cell phone, pressing a few buttons, and pressing the phone against his ear. “Boss? Hey. Yeah. Oh did he? Then why would he have me call you? Just to get yelled at? Kyungsoo is mean! I know. I understand. No she’s still being quiet. Yes, sir.” He hung up the phone and looked at you with a smile, “It’s your lucky day!” He walked up to you and took the gag out of your mouth and away from your face. “Where’s daddy’s hidden bank account?”

You burst into laughter. “Seriously? That’s why I’m here? You might as well just let me go. I don’t even know where his normal bank account is.”

“Bullshit.”

You smirked, “Call it what you will. I don’t know.”

There was some commotion upstairs that pulled Jongdae’s eyes from yours. He smiled at you, “Sounds like your friends are here.” He commented as he casually stood up straight and walked to the bottom of the stairs.

The door opened and you watched in shock as Kai and Sehun came tumbling down the stairs ass over head and you sighed. It was hard to take them serious when they couldn’t even rescue you without being a mess.

They both got up quickly wearing pissed off expressions. “Kyungsoo! Did you have to kick my ass so hard?” Sehun asked angrily, rubbing his butt in the process.

Kai looked at his partner with an angry expression, “Dammit, Sehun! You ruin everything!”

Sehun gave Kai a pointed look, “Well this is just supposed to be training and he kicked really hard!” He was whining now and his lip stuck out in a pout.

Kai shook his head and looked up the stairs, “You didn’t have to push so hard, Soo.”

Kyungsoo strolled down the stairs casually, “And you didn’t have to prank me last week by changing my background on the computer to gay porn. Payback’s a bitch.”

Jongdae burst into laughter and pointed at Kai and Sehun, “The gay porn was you? That was classic!”

Kai chuckled and nodded, impressed with himself, “Yeah I thought so.”

You literally growled in your seat, “Can one of you untie me now? Seriously? Just conversating about gay porn like I’m not tied to the chair? And the knots are way too tight, who did this?”

All four boys looked at you as if they had forgotten you were there.

Suddenly you were surrounded by four male bodies as they apologized and untied you from the chair. You stood up and turned around to look at the two way mirror behind you. You marched up to it with an angered expression. “Dad! You can’t do a training exercise without giving me any warning!”

Sehun chuckled behind you, “Well then it wouldn’t be a very good surprise would it?”

You shot a glare towards Sehun, “You knew?” You demanded.

He immediately backed away from you, “No! No, I swear I didn’t know!” He held his hands up in defense.

“Sweetheart, just calm down. You’re blood pressure will get too high.” Kai took a tentative step towards you and immediately became the target of your rage.

“And then there’s you.” You snarled.

“That’s enough,” you father snapped from the doorway that led to the room behind the mirror. He walked towards you and placed his hands on your shoulders. “We have talked about this,” he told you gently. “You’re pregnant and it’s a boy. The threats are going to increase and we want you to know how to handle yourself.”

Your hand subconsciously rested on your protruding belly. You felt the baby kick and wiggle inside, clearly woken up by your rage. You glanced back at Kai who gave you an encouraging smile.

“We’re just doing what is best for the baby, love.” He spoke gently and you nodded, sullen.  
You ran up to your husband and hugged him firmly before pulling away and smacking his arm hard. “You knew about it?!” You yelled.

“Ow, shit. That hurt!”

Wait, that was Sehun’s voice.

Your eyes fluttered open. You were sleeping? It was a dream?

You shot up in the bed and placed a hand on your stomach. Flat. You felt your left ring finger, nothing. “Oh thank goodness. It was just a dream.”

Sehun groaned to your right, “You just punched me right in the arm. What were you dreaming?”

Kai was stirring next to you and you smiled broadly. You were at home, in bed with your boys together. It was your favorite place to be. You immediately laid back down and grabbed Sehun’s face with a big kiss. “I’m sorry, Hunnie. I didn’t mean it! It was a bad dream.” You pouted.

He gave you a sleepy grin and kissed you back, “I’m sorry you had a bad dream.”

You felt another pair of hands wrap themselves around your middle, “What did you dream about?”

You smiled as Kai pressed into you, you felt something else press against you. You reached behind you and rubbed your palm against Kai’s clothed erection. Suddenly you were very awake, and very ready to forget about what your subconscious had to offer. He groaned and kissed your neck. “I thought it was a bad dream?” He asked groggily.

You grinned, “it was, so you two should take my mind off of it.”

Kai groaned in your ear as you rolled to your back and slid your hand into his sweatpants, wrapping it around him and pumping him slowly. His lips found your neck and began to kiss you as his own hand slid into your pajama pants and underwear, immediately finding your entrance and teasing it.

Sehun kissed your cheek and you turned and found his lips again, your spare hand slipping into his pants.

Soon the three of you were moaning in the reactions of each other’s movements. Kai had two fingers inside of you with his thumb circling your clit. Sehun had pushed your shirt up and exposed your breasts. His tongue danced around your nipples, his fingers teasing the sensitive buds expertly. Each of your hands were wrapped around their hard cocks and stroking diligently. You could feel them growing tense next to you, and you were building up to your own orgasm. Sleepy quickies were always a pleasant exchange.

You moaned into Kai’s mouth as his lips found yours again. He shoved his tongue into your mouth, urging you to come for him with his own moaning. You bit his lip and he groaned and you both immediately tensed, you felt him spurt around your hand and your own body pulsed around his fingers.

At the sounds that you and Kai were making, Sehun was brought to his own orgasm. He bit and sucked on your nipple as he snapped his hips up into your hand, riding his orgasm for all it was worth.

The three of you cleaned up and snuggled back into the blankets. You were facing Sehun, with Kai spooning your back, and Sehun snuggled against your chest. You sighed peacefully. You were in your favorite place, in the middle of the two men who made you feel the safest.

“So,” Kai spoke up sleepily behind you, stifling a yawn. “What was your dream?”

You smirked, “Oh, nothing really. You and I were married. I was pregnant with your son. And my dad had Kyungsoo and Jongdae from work kidnap me and perform a training exercise that Sehun ruined because Kyungsoo pushed him down the stairs too hard.”

The second you mentioned the “marriage” word Kai tensed up behind you, but Sehun waited for you to finish before bursting into laughter.

“That’s a ridiculous dream.” He spoke up.

Kai forced his own chuckle, but you brushed it off to him being tired. “Yeah. Ridiculous.”

Sehun sat up and nipped your lips, “If anything, you’d be married to me.” He told you with a silly grin, you knew he was just trying to get Kai riled up.

It worked, Kai sat up and smacked the younger one, “No. She’s marrying me.” He snapped before snuggling back against you with a huff.

You laughed and shook your head, “Right now I’m not marrying either of you. So shut up and go to sleep.”

They did as they were told, and soon the three of you were off in a more blissful dream land.


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There’s something else,” he whispered, you could feel the hesitance in his voice. “Your dad…he offered the job to Kai first. And Kai turned it down.”

“So, I’ll be gone for two weeks. I’m taking Kai with me, I need my best guys out there with me because there will be a lot going on. Do you think you’ll be okay with just Sehun for that time?”

You sat across from your dad’s desk and watched him shuffle papers around on his desk. “Yeah I should be okay.” You told him, though part of you felt disappointed that you were missing your Kai for an entire two weeks. You’d been so used to having both him and Sehun at your side now; the thought of only one security guard made you a bit sad.

“Good,” you father continued, “I’ll need you to do a few things for me while I’m gone. You’re really going to have to step up and help me run the company while I’m away. You think you can handle it?”

You nodded, “I got it dad. You sent me an e-mail about it last week, I’ve already been preparing for it.” You gave him a smile, letting him know you were confident in what he was leaving behind.

Your dad looked up at you and returned your smile, “I know I can trust you, sweetheart. I’m just worried. There’s a lot going on with these mergers.”

You gave your dad a comforting smile, “I know, daddy. I’ll keep things afloat here.”

You headed home later that night to find both of your security guards waiting for you in the living room. They were sitting on the couch watching television. They looked equally delectable in their simple jeans and t-shirts. Their hair was a mess, neither of them had bothered with socks and you knew they hadn’t done much since their post workout shower that usually happened in the afternoon. When they heard you walk in their heads shot up to look at you at the same time. You licked your lips subconsciously, they had that effect on you. “Hi guys.” You greeted them tiredly.

“Hey,” they greeted you in unison, turning their attention to you instead of the television.

“Did you hear the latest?” You asked as you walked over to the couch and flopped down between the two of them, throwing your feet up on the coffee table in front of you.

“Mm, yeah. Kai has to leave.” Sehun answered you, he leaned his head onto your shoulder and looped his fingers through yours.

Kai was pouting next to you, but you knew that he knew his job. So he would go overseas with your father because he was told to. It was in his contract to work for your father, not for you. He whined and buried his face into your neck with a huff.

You ran your fingers through his hair, ruffling it slightly. “You have to leave tomorrow, what should we do tonight?” You asked him.

Kai sat up suddenly gave you his famous smirk before pressing his lips against yours. You grinned against the kiss. You loved his train of thought. Kai kissed you sensually, moving slower than he usually did as his lips took control of yours. His tongue slid past your lips to get to yours and his teeth bit at your bottom lip. He took your breath away, and just when you were able to pull away to gasp for air, Sehun grabbed your chin and brought your lips to his.

Truthfully, things had not gone back to normal since the vacation “incident”, but the three of you had seemingly decided to ignore it. Never discussing how deep Kai’s feelings for you actually were. Never discussing how deep your feelings for either of those boys were.

You heard Kai shuffle behind you and the zipper to your dress slowly loosened and opened down your back, a trail of wet kisses followed the newly exposed skin. Kai slid your dress down your shoulders and you moved your arms out of the material. You felt his lips press against your shoulder as his hands wrapped around your waist and slid up to your breasts.

Meanwhile, Sehun’s mouth was working wonders against yours and as your felt Kai’s hands over your body you whimpered against his lips. Sehun stopped kissing you and looked down at you with hooded eyes. “New underwear?” He asked your gruffly as he noticed the black lace bra you were wearing.

You grinned, it was new. You had bought a lot of new underwear since the two of them had entered your life. You enjoyed the looks on their faces when they saw the different patterns and textures against your skin. Lace was a favorite, and the black one you had worn today was particularly good looking on you. You internally high-fived yourself for wearing it today. Sehun had removed his shirt and placed his lips on the soft spot on the base of your neck. He bit and licked at the spot, and your fingers tangled in his hair with a moan.

Kai had disappeared from behind you, only to come back to your back again, you felt his bare skin on yours and you knew he had taken his clothes off. Always the eager one, you couldn’t stop the giggle from escaping your lips as his hands grabbed your waist and pulled your dress down and to the floor.

You stood up and revelled in the boys eyeing you hungrily. You smirked and slowly undid each hook of your bra before letting it fall loosely down your body and drop to the ground. You hooked your fingers in the sides of your underwear next, bending over and wiggling your body just right until you stood in front of the boys completely naked.

Kai, who had taken the time to get completely undressed earlier, was the first to grab your wrist and pull you towards him. You straddled his lap as he took your breasts in his hand and mouth, his tongue drawing circles on your nipples and his thumb took care of the other. You moaned his name and arched your back against his mouth.

You grabbed his face and brought his lips to yours and you felt him lift you as he positioned himself at your entrance. You slid down his length slowly and shivered as he filled you. “God, Kai…” You murmured as he lifted your hips and brought you slamming back down on him again.  
Sehun had gotten naked in the meantime and you watched him sit back on the couch with a lazy graze of his erection, he began stroking himself at the sight of you.

This only turned you on more, you grabbed a hold of Kai’s shoulders and bounced eagerly on top of him, widening your stance so that he could get in deeper. The two of you moaned together and you crashed your lips against his again.

This continued, the two of you matching the rhythm of your hips and moaning into each other’s mouths before Sehun groaned next to you on the couch.

He gave you both a glare before he leaned over, hooked an arm around your waist and quite literally tore you away from Kai. He flipped you around so that you were on your hands and knees as he slid into you from behind, keeping you in reach of Kai who had scooted over eagerly and immediately dragged your hand to his cock.

As Sehun snapped his hips, you leaned forward and took Kai into your mouth. You worked your tongue around his shaft and felt him shudder under you as Sehun made you moan around his length.

Kai’s hands were all over you, he played with your breasts before sliding a hand down between your legs and began to rub your clit while Sehun seemed hell bent on pounding you into the couch.

The second Kai’s fingers hit your sensitive nub, you knew you were close. You moaned loudly around Kai’s erection and stroked him quickly as your mouth sucked on his his head. You felt yourself hit your climax and your eyes squeezed shut as your body pulsated around Sehun.  
You felt Kai grip your head with his spare hand and soon his hot liquid filled your mouth. As you managed to swallow it all, your body working through your orgasm, you felt Sehun suddenly pull out of you and moan as he stroked himself through his own orgasm over your back.

You looked up at Kai with a sly smile as Sehun cleaned you up after grabbing a tissue from the table. You fell back against Sehun’s chest and threw your legs over Kai’s lap. He began to rub your feet and legs, giving them a nice massage as Sehun’s fingers stroked your hair and you wondered, as you often do when the three of you were together, if this is what heaven felt like.

“I love you guys.” You whispered softly as you cuddled more against Sehun’s chest and felt the heaviness of sleep take over you.

Sehun kissed the top of your head, “I love you too.”

You could hear the smile in Kai’s voice as he answered you too. “I love you more.” He said playfully.

You grinned and let sleep take over as you snuggled with your two favorite people in the entire world.

You woke up sometime later to someone whispering your name. You were in your own bed, your blankets warmly snuggled around your body. No, wait, that was Sehun and the blankets. But where was…

“Babe, wake up, I have to leave.” You heard him whisper and your eyes blinked open, trying desperately to focus on his figure leaning over the bed and hovering above you. He was completely dressed in his normal work suit and you frowned.

“So early?” You asked him groggily, still trying to fully grasp what was going on.

He gave you a smile and your heart pounded in your chest. “I had to wake you up to say goodbye, I’m sorry.” He whispered.

You shook your head, “No, I would have been mad if you left without saying goodbye.” You sat up slowly, sliding Sehun’s arm from your waist in the process.

Kai chuckled and leaned on the bed into your open embrace. “I knew you would have.”

He buried his face in your hair and kissed your neck, holding you tighter than he had in a long time. He sat up and kissed your lips, the kiss was long and perfect and you melted against it.  
Hesitantly Kai pulled away and you could see the struggle written all over his face, “I’ll call you when we land okay?” He rested his forehead against yours and you sighed and nodded.

With a final nip at your lips he headed out of the door and you fell back into bed with a sigh. Sehun rolled over and pulled you against him again, bringing you some immediate comfort. But you were beginning to realize something about yourself.

While you loved Sehun, so very much. You were in love with Kai. And you weren’t sure what to do about it.  
_____

_I miss you…_

_I hate the time difference it’s killing me…_

_Also, your dad snores…_

> _You need to sleep and stop texting me._

_You need to stop being on my mind and preventing me from sleep…_

> _Okay, what happened to my cold hearted Kai? Who is this romantic monster that has replaced him??_

_You know you like my romantic side. It’s your fault I’m like this anyway…_

> _I’m sure._

_I really do miss you…_

> _I know, honey._

_So…what are you wearing?_

> _There he is._

_;) good night, love._

> _Good night._

You slid your phone back into your purse and looked back up at your computer screen. You had gotten a decent amount of work done for the day so you went ahead and hit the power button.

Your office door creaked open and Sehun walked in with a smile, “ready?”

You returned his grin and stood up with your things, “Your timing is impeccable.”

It had been a week and a half since Kai went overseas with your father and you were missing him terribly. You enjoyed Sehun’s company and the two of you were having a blast playing house. But your heart ached with every text and Skype conversation you had with Kai.  It just wasn’t the same without him. A giant piece of you was missing and you weren’t sure how to face these feelings about missing him so terribly. Sehun drove you home in a comfortable silence; something you appreciated about him, he didn’t feel the need to fill the quiet. The two of you unlocked the apartment and headed inside with tired sighs. Work had been crazy due to your father being gone both you and Sehun had been working overtime to keep things steady.

You tossed your purse on the floor and looked over at Sehun, “Pizza for dinner?” You asked him, already heading towards the drawer with the take out menus.

You were digging through the drawer when you felt his arms wrap around your waist and his lips on your neck, “Actually, I was thinking of something else for dinner…” He whispered huskily in your ear. You smiled, liking his train of thought.

He flipped you around, shutting the drawer in the process before lifting you up on the counter and bringing your face to his for a heated kiss. You let out an unexpected moan as Sehun’s tongue found yours and his hands were under your skirt. You both made frantic work of buttons and zippers, getting each other naked as quickly as possible.

Sehun unclipped your bra and trailed kisses down to your collarbone, leaving his warm breath on your chest and taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking on it lightly. You tangled your fingers in his hair and whimpered at his advances as his spare hand payed attention to the other nipple, his thumb brushing it lightly sending chills down your spine.

His other hand was in between your legs, his fingers rubbing over your clothed core. You sighed and pulled on his hair, “Sehun…more…” You begged him, feeling the need to get off more than you had in awhile.

You pushed your hips up and Sehun sat up and removed your panties, letting them drop to the floor with his knees as he kneeled in front of you. You automatically spread you legs for him and you watched him lick his lips in anticipation. You moaned at the sight, and he wasn’t even touching you. Sehun smirked at your noises, “Anxious are we?” He asked lowly.

You groaned and nodded, “I want it really bad, Sehun.” You whined.

The smirk never left his lips as he hooked your legs over his shoulders and brought you closer to his face. Your legs shook in anticipation and when you finally felt Sehun’s tongue run along your entrance you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding in.

Sehun’s movements were always slow and calculated, he knew exactly where to flick his tongue, how fast, and how slow to move the muscle along your core in ways that had you calling his name over and over; and he always let you come. There was no teasing, it was straight to the point with him. You grabbed a fist full of his hair and yelled out as your orgasm overtook your body. He licked you clean before kissing his way back up to you. Sweet kisses along your stomach, chest, neck, and finally his lips were on yours again. Slow and lazy as he let you come down from your high. You pushed his pants down past his hips and wrapped your legs around his waist, bringing him closer to you.

“More, Sehun…” You murmured against his lips, your fingers tugging his hair to keep him closer to you.

He hummed in response and you felt his tip teasing at your entrance. You looked up into his eyes and found him smirking again. He was teasing you on purpose. “You’re never this needy with me,” He mused. “You must really miss Kai.”

You pouted and nipped at his lips again, “Can’t I just want you this bad?” You asked him as you ran your fingers through his tousled hair.

He smiled, “No.” He kissed you again and slammed his length inside of you. You threw your head back and moaned and you felt Sehun’s teeth at the base of your neck. “But it’s okay. I like it when you’re like this.” He slid out of you slowly, and slid back in even slower. “I kind of like teasing you too.”

You whimpered and pulled his face to yours, “Sehun, please just fuck me?” You begged before bringing him into another heated kiss. You didn’t want to think about how right he was, ever since Kai left you had been acting more needy than usual.

He was always weak against your begging and he wanted it just as bad. So Sehun grabbed your hips and thrust into you, pumping into you harder and harder as he hit the spot deep inside of you that had you seeing stars. You grabbed his shoulders and urged him to continue, “God, Sehun. Yes, fuck me. Yes.” The words were repeated from your lips over and over until Sehun moaned into your ear and you fell apart around him. He pulled out of you quickly, coming undone over your stomach and hips.

You both sat together breathlessly for a few moments, your legs still carelessly draped around his waist. Sehun pulled you against him and carried you into the bathroom, turning on the shower and bringing you both under the water before you stood on your own two feet again.  
You both cleaned each other carefully, massaging the soap against your scalps and skin and letting the warm water wash away all of your stresses from the week. It was still early, but after the long shower you were each in warm pajamas and snuggled in bed together, dinner long forgotten.

Your head was on Sehun’s chest and his fingers ran up and down your spine in a soothing manner. “I have to tell you something,” He spoke quietly and you hummed in response, already feeling sleep coming to you.

“Your dad called me today. He’s sending Kai home tomorrow and I’m leaving to replace him. I’ll be out there because it’s all taken longer than he expected. He thinks he’ll be opening a new department out there. He wants me to run the Security for awhile…I don’t know when I’ll come back. If I even come back.”

You shot up and looked at Sehun in shock, suddenly wide awake. Your heart raced at the thought of seeing Kai again, but you didn’t want to lose Sehun. Your brain was reeling at this sudden announcement. Tears stung your eyes, but Sehun refused to look at you.

“It’s a really good opportunity for me. I can advance my career to where I wanted it to be when I first joined.” His eyes finally slid over to you and you watched the nervousness pool in his eyes. He was asking permission to leave. He wanted you to tell him it was okay, that you didn’t need him to stay at your side.

You felt your heart clench and the tears broke their barrier and began to roll down your cheeks. “Sehun…”

He reached up and wiped a tear off of your cheek. “I love you a lot, but we both know this was only temporary.” He frowned and his palm held your cheek lovingly.

You nodded and leaned into his palm. “You should go. If it’s what you really want then go for it. You’d make a great head of security.” You told him honestly.

Sehun gave you a brilliant smile, “Thank you, sweetheart. I knew you would be supportive of me.” He pulled your face down to him and placed a sweet kiss to your lips.

You grinned, but the tears wouldn’t stop falling. The selfish part of you wanted to keep Sehun right where he was, and you knew, if you begged, it would happen. He would stay. But instead you curled back up against his chest and let him hold you while you forced your tears away. He comforted you, telling you he cared about you and was grateful for having you in his life. He whispered sweet nothings to you until you calmed yourself down. As you both held each other close, and you felt sleep taking over again, Sehun spoke up once more.

“There’s something else,” he whispered, you could feel the hesitance in his voice. “Your dad…he offered the job to Kai first. And Kai turned it down.”  
______

“Send him to me right now.” You demanded into your phone.

“Babe, he’s my best man. Get your own.”

“Kai I swear to GOD if you do not send him into my room this instant I will leave.”

“Empty threats, love. Empty threats.”

“That’s it. I’m walking out the door.”

“Fine! He’s already on his way.”

You heard a knock on your door and hung up the phone without even saying goodbye. You threw the door open with enough force to make Sehun jump back in surprise. “What the hell?” He asked, but you just dragged him inside the small dressing room and shut the door before throwing your arms around Sehun’s waist and holding him close. He smelled exactly the way you remembered and it made you warm all over.

He chuckled and held you in the embrace, “Hi.” He said simply as he held you close.

You squeezed him tight, “Hi stranger.”

He held you for another moment before pulling away and taking a step back to exam you. His mouth dropped and his eyes were wide and you looked down at the white dress and frowned.  
“It’s all wrong. The dress makes me look like a princess on crack, my hair is disgusting, my makeup is too heavy. And–”

“–You’re beautiful.”

It was your turn to look shocked, “Excuse me?”

He smiled at you and placed his hands on your shoulders, “I said you look beautiful. You’re going to take his breath away.”

You grinned, “Really?”

He nodded and smiled again, “Are you okay now or can I return to the groom?”

You smiled and brought him in for another hug, “I missed you, Sehun.”

“I missed you too, honey.”

Sehun was right, of course. The second the doors opened to the church and presented you and your father before the entirety of your guests Kai stopped breathing. You were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his entire life and he couldn’t believe he got to claim you as his own forever.

At least that’s what he told you over and over again after the ceremony and in the limo to the reception.

Kai wasted no time when he came home. He had asked your father’s permission before he left to propose to you. He took you to a park in the evening time and under the moon and stars he confessed how much he loved you. He had never felt this way about someone before he met you and he never wanted to leave your side again. You were it for him.

And, of course, you said yes. After everything you’d been through, your feelings for Kai were something bigger than you’d ever realized. You were in love with him, just as in love with him as he was with you.

Sehun became the head of security at your father’s new branch overseas. He did amazing at his job and your father was thoroughly impressed with his work and asked him to stay full time. The new branch began running swimmingly and your father decided to move out there for awhile to keep things going. He promoted you to head of the branch back home, and Kai (obviously) was your detail.

It had been a year since Sehun left and Kai came home and now it was your wedding day. You were marrying your handsome security guard who you thought would be a good lay before you kicked him to the curb. Little did you know you would fall in love with him. Head over heels, romance novel style in love.

And he was equally as crazy about you.

Kai and Sehun stood at the end of the aisle and watched you walk down. Kai had tears in his eyes as your father handed you over to him. Sehun had a smile of a proud friend and winked at you as he handed Kai the ring.

When it was all said and done and the minister announced you both as husband and wife you couldn’t have been happier.

Later that night at the reception, you finally had a moment alone with your new husband and best friend. “So you brought the girlfriend to my wedding I see.” You immediately teased Sehun as said girl walked off to use the restroom.

“Does she know you’ve slept with the bride…and the groom?” Kai poked his friend’s side and gave him a wicked smirk and Sehun blushed and glared at the both of you.

“As a matter of fact, she does know. She knows a lot about me actually…” He cleared his throat and looked away and you and Kai immediately burst into “oohs” and “ahs.”

“Sehunnie, are you in love?” You asked him.

He glared at you, “Shut up.”

“He’s totally in love.” Kai answered, earning him a shove.

“Listen here, you two. If you want my wedding present then you better be nice to me or you won’t get it.”

You both immediately shut up and smiled at Sehun knowingly, “Does she know what we asked you for?”

Sehun’s cheeks were still tinted pink as he nodded, “Yeah. She’s fine with it as long as it’s just this once.”

“So she’s open minded? I like her already.” You mused.

“She’s cute, she can join us if you want her too.” Kai smirked and you smacked his arm.

Sehun glared at him again, “So you can steal another girl I’m in love with? No thanks.”

“Aww, you are in love!” You and Kai chimed in unison.

“That’s it. Forget the present.”

“No!” You were both in stereo again.

As the reception came to a close, Sehun kissed his new girlfriend good night and climbed into the limo with you and Kai. “I cannot believe we’re doing this again.” He muttered with a pout.  
“You wouldn’t be here if you didn’t want to.” Kai answered simply.

You grinned and crawled into Sehun’s lap and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, “Just one last time, for me?”

Sehun never could say no to you.

You kissed his lips and moved your lips along his jaw. “The honeymoon suite has a jacuzzi.” You whispered. Your tongue traced the shell of his ear and you felt him shudder beneath you, “I want you both just one more time.”

Sehun groaned and your lips found each others in a heated kiss. You felt a presence next to you and Kai pulled you into his lap. “Whoever heard of the groom sharing the bride on their wedding night?”

“Whoever heard of two security guards screwing their boss on multiple occasions over an extended period of time.” You quipped back.

He gave you one of his famous grins and brought you into a heated kiss. “I love you, wife.”  
You scrunched your nose and pressed your forehead against his, “I love you too, husband.”

“Okay, seriously. That stops now or this is not happening.”

You smiled at Sehun and sat up to nip at his lips again, “I love you too, Sehun. Thanks for doing this for me.”

Sehun smiled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear, “Anything for you, sweetheart.”

The limo pulled up to the hotel and you didn’t even mind the jealous look you got from the receptionist. For one last time you dragged your boys into the bedroom and prepared yourself for a night of lovemaking and cuddles. You only had them both together for one night and there wasn’t a chance in hell you were going to miss a minute of it.


End file.
